Frozen Wasteland
by IceEmpryssPolaris
Summary: Polaris was an ancient, prehistoric creature that merely observed the happenings of Life on Earth but she begins to watch Alucard with a strange sense  of remembrance as though she had known him before. Rated M due to language and  sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Wasteland**

Written By: IceEmpryssPolaris

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or its storyline. I do, however, own the character Polaris. No, I own neither the X-MEN character nor the ATV but my personal representation of Polaris as said in this work of fiction. If you wish to use her in one of your own stories, please contact me first for permission.

**Author Notes**: This story does not immediately begin with Hellsing. It first tells of Polaris and her years before even meeting Alucard, Integra, and Seras. Keep in mind that even when Hellsing is introduced, the story will revolve around Polaris and her point of view, **NOT** those of Hellsing.If the reviews and ratings are good, I'll continue to post additional chapters.

**NOTE:** I have decided to edit my existing chapters. Doing a bit of cleaning of my story if you will and organizing it a bit better. Check back to keep up to date. Small details will be added to help the story flow a bit better. Suggestions are always appreciated in the Reviews column.

Polaris was hatched as all dragons were, slowly chipping away at her crystallized prison over a matter of months. Instead of a caretaker, Polaris was hatched within the confines of a massive blizzard during the planet Earth's first Ice Age. Being born an Ice Drake, she thrived within these frigid conditions; she played and bounced through the countless miles of snow and ice that blanketed the Northern Hemisphere. Since the Earth was still young, the only real threat she had ever encountered was perhaps a Tyrannosaurus Rex or a clan of Velociraptor. Even these semi-intelligent creatures ran in fear of the colossal creature of ice with a scream able to buckle the very ground upon which they stood. It was not until the human race began to civilize and populate that she chose to remain hidden, silent, and overall temperamental of the aggravating species.

In a span of only a few years, she grew into a mighty sixteen-story tall pale blue dragon with scales that of diamond, however, retaining hundreds of times the hardness. Fin-like spines lined her back reaching from the nape of her neck to the very tip of her tail. Massive horns resembling an arrow's head flared from the sides of her face; each was layered in the same diamond-like scales layering her body. Her eyes were born similar to a feline's, however, over time they merely solidified into a pair of sleek, narrow orbs of glistening, fierce blue. Dragons never had the great sight thought to be given to them by Mother Nature, however, her aura of frigid mist and fog proved to be a more effective method of telepathic vision than that of simple eyesight. Her wingspan stretched to a magnificent two-hundred feet as the length of her body was nearly twice that.

Over the eons of existence, she has since learned how to unlock her minds ability to create illusions and to let others see what only she wished them to see. Using this method, she wandered the Earth as a mere woman standing at five feet six inches with long solid white hair that always seemed to be billowing about her waist. Polaris chose this form of illusion in order to deter unwanted attention to herself, however, there were always prying eyes staring at her because of her choice of hair color. Her eyes were a piercing, brilliantly pale blue seemingly able to peer into one's soul rather than just at their physical body; her skin was as pale as any china doll expertly made and was accented by her mane of white billowing about her shoulders. Her normal attire was that of simple black slacks that curved her long elegant legs beautifully and accented by a simple burgundy camisole tucked into the waistline of her slacks. Over that, Polaris wore a simple black button-down blouse kept open so she could move freely without the restraint of buttons. She had always walked silently, regardless of her black stilettos that protected her feet against the harsh ground she walked.

Of course, as eons passed Polaris learned that there were creatures inhabiting the Planet Earth that only knew violence and aggression. In these times of violent encounters, Polaris chose to take a sort of Dragon Anthropic form; while her physical attributes resembled that of a Dragon, she walked upright at nearly six feet tall. Adorned in a simple pale blue bikini top and extravagant loin cloth that draped to the ground, her speed and agility exceeded four times that of any man-made air craft. Her white mane of locks were tied back into various sized ponytails in order to keep it maintained while in the heat of battle. Along her forearms were large, plate-like scales over lapping one another to form a sort of natural gauntlet on the upper halves of her forearms while the remainder of her skin resembled that of a simple snake. She wore a collar that held a simple blue crystal, to represent the element in which she was created from and to serve as a sort of blessed jewel that held a certain psychic energy that has accumulated over the eons she has existed.

Being born an Ice Dragon had enabled Polaris to inherit certain traits. Not only could she control the frigid element of Ice and its related elements including Water, but she could create it as well with a mere thought from any sort of water vapor in the air. Within the back of her throat grew two glands, in which grew into two mighty sacs protected by the spikes flaring from behind her jaw. Each sac contained a few thousand tons of liquid nitrogen, able to instantly freeze anything into solid ice, inside and out. Due to her natural arctic temperatures, her breath resembled that of a blizzard. Arctic winds and shards of ice and snow were any enemy's doom, especially if Polaris drew strength from her inner gullet, a sort of psychic center within her. Even seen as her illusion of human form, she could control such elements but refrained from doing so in the presence of Humans. Tattooed on her left shoulder blade was a delicate, pale blue symbol resembling Ice in the Chinese language. It was by this and this symbol alone that she had natural proof of her heritage and her control over Ice and its related elements.

Polaris' life was not an easy one to say the least. Even before she hatched, her ancestors fought for their lives against the natural evils of the Earth. She was born into a peculiar breed of Dragon, known as the Great Drakes. These legendary Drakes are born only a few trillion years at a time, if at all, in order to over take and maintain the balance of nature; they listened, spoke, and understood the wisdom in which the planet provided. As the knowledge of the planet grew within each Drake, they aged until they could no longer survive the eternal river of wisdom, thus passing it on to the next generation. Each Drake held a distinguishing element in which to maintain within nature: Fire, Ice, and Lightning in addition to Water, Earth, and Wind. Each Drake was born with polar opposite siblings. Fire and Ice; Water and Lightning; Earth and Wind. Each pair of polar siblings, often being brother and sister, would mature to either destroy or cherish the other. Polaris` ancestors, the original Great Drakes, had watched over the Earth since its birth, the moment each element was created and mastered. Polaris, as well as her polar sibling, Infernus, were to over take and inherit the wisdom and continue the tradition of maintaining the natural order of balance regarding their distinguished element, however, this great clan of elemental Drakes was soon to be intermittent by a foretold darkness. A plagued history in which began long before Polaris' birth.

While the beginning Drakes were at their peak of peace and prosperity, the Earth just beginning to first develop other life, the Fire Drake, Siphirius, had grown powerful, not only able to control the violent element, but create it as well from any source of heat available and breath it as though it were air. Siphirius had grown too powerful, demanding that he reign over the temple in which was built in order to watch over the on-coming eras Drakes. Oblivious to the Flame Drake`s original scheme, his fellow Drakes refused and exiled him to the darkest reaches of the planet; a desolate and barren wasteland surrounding a massive volcano. This territory was void of all life within a ten-mile radius. The remaining Drakes came to know this place as Mt. Volcanus, where Siphirius schemed and pondered and planned, gathering strength and endurance from the Volcano's intense heat. When the second generation of Drakes was born from the elements in which each was to oversee, Siphirius was instantly aware of this fact. He knew the Drake temple stood no chance if he were to gather all enemies in which despised them. He created an army of diverse leviathans including Demons, Faeries, Vampires, Lycans, and even other inferior dragons. It was mere weeks before the hatching when Siphirius made his advance, destroying all but two eggs, and leaving the temple in ruins. The last remaining elder Drake, Darius of the Earth lineage, took the surviving eggs and fled, masking them within the hatching grounds of the appropriate element. Siphirius chose to simply allow the remaining Drakes to survive, to grow into the mighty Drakes they were destined to be, just so that Siphirius may destroy them at their peak.

Infernus and Polaris had never met before Siphirius had chosen to raid the entire planet in his search for them, however, each knew they were being pursued by an unknown entity. Siphirius had searched, raided, slaughtered, and murdered in his search for the last Twins of the Drakes, forcing them to take the offense located at the only place remaining: Mt. Volcanus. It was within this colossally massive volcano that Polaris and Infernus had first met. It was here where they discovered another Drake like themselves. Siphirius had attempted to use that first belief, the belief they were eternally alone and forgotten by their ancestors, to his own advantage. Filling both Infernus` and Polaris` minds with lies and deceit, lies of their ancestors abandoning them when in fact the night of the raid was engraved on their eggs and magically burnt into their minds. It was this night, the Eternal Night, that the known last Twins of the Drakes joined to vanquish the once known evil of Mt. Volcanus. Unfortunately, the deadly cost of using such Draconian power was a life, a life in an Eternal Quarrel between King and Heir encased in a crystallize Fire. Infernus had instinctively chose that Eternal nightmare in his rage. Polaris attempted to interfere, however, she was forced miles away from the volcano itself due to the immense heat and sudden explosion that rattled the Earth itself. Mt. Volcanus was destroyed only to be magically drawn to its Molten crater like magnets, hovering in a slow everlasting twister of magma dripping isles.

The legend of the Great Drakes is simply that now, a legend. All that remains is Polaris. Her brother had been banished by his own ancestor, in which had destroyed Mt. Volcanus and turned the structure into a mass of floating islands dripping in magma. Infernus had imprisoned Siphirius within the very darkness he'd mastered. Unfortunately, Infernus had succumbed to the very darkness in which Siphirius was imprisoned. Within the center of the slow twister of floating isles, was a massive island on which held the remainder of Mt. Volcanus. Within this colossal isle, Infernus put himself into an eternal slumber as to not cause the same destruction and misery in which Siphirius had caused. Polaris merely wanders the planet now, gathering wisdom and learning from the mistakes upon which others put themselves through. Soon came another dominant species of creature; Humans. Within mere millennia, this naive species civilized and created a life for themselves, unaware of Polaris` existence. Her kind is considered mere myth now, stories passed down through the Humans` generations. Those in ancient Asia claim to have seen a glistening fog moving through the upper skies upon a full moon night, however, were passed off as anomalies and illusions.

It seemed simply amazing she's remained hidden from the human's naked eye for the many millennia she's roamed this planet, however, with her gift of illusion and surrounding aura of a cloudy mist that humanity never seemed to notice, she blended well into the wispy clouds of the upper atmosphere as well as the morning fog that blanketed her common areas of interest. Over the millennia, through the evolution of man and their growing so-called "knowledge", Polaris began to think of the human race as naive, single-minded, and greedy. Her instincts told her that this race would be the end of the planet, however, that end was many eons away. She never judged them, only ignored them. They considered themselves superior. She did not care. There were other species around this world. before the humans who considered themselves superior as well. She could easily freeze most of this world if it had not been for the mass population of the annoying race within a few million years, along with other unknown species. These species could easily over power her if they gathered, however, she chose to simply not care and worry about her own survival.

For eons Polaris lived alone without interfering with the happenings of the lives of Humans. This species only annoyed her to the point where she occasionally slaughtered some remote village that still thought of the "old ways" as they referred, killing only those she saw as an instant threat to the Planet. When humanity would begin to notice, she would return to her seclusion and simply wait until the next opportune moment. During her last raid on humanity, she was residing in Transylvania near the mid 1500s. An unfamiliar species of creature began to emerge more suddenly than during her younger eons of existence. Vampires. A sudden influx in the Vampiric population of Romania caught Polaris' interest and she decided to silently investigate.

She had heard of a man residing there that impaled his victims in a horrendously grotesque manner after draining them of their blood. The local villagers of the remote civilization pooled what little currency and supplies they had to hire a sort of vampire assassin to hunt and rid the Earth of this creature. While silently watching and observing the village over the course of a few weeks, she began to take notice of one man in particular. He posed as a Count for quite some time before encountering the hired assassin sent to rid the world of the threat. Polaris learned that this Count was, in fact, the Vampire plaguing the remote settlement during his last encounter with the hunter, where Polaris stumbled upon a violent outcome between the Human and Vampire in a cemetery located outside of the small remote village. Polaris merely watched as this man laid upon the cold Earth of the cemetery, beneath this stranger holding a large, sharpened stake of wood. Her gaze widened a bit as her attention followed the stake into the Vampire's chest. And his heart.

"Have I been... bested, sir?" He whispered through the blood streaming down the sides of his mouth. The stranger standing above him merely nodded before speaking,

"Yes. You have been bested, Count. This is not a nightmare you will be awaking from. You're castles have plundered. Your dominion's in ruin. Your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forevermore. She will never be yours, Count." The strange raised his fist before slamming it against the hilt of the stake protruding from the Vampire's chest, tearing through the remainder of his chest as the sharpened point began to seep through his back. Why couldn't Polaris simply turn away? Why could she simply ignore it? She'd watched and observed this man for weeks and yet, her heart never so much as made a sound until she witnessed that stake slamming into his chest. The assassin snatched the Vampire up by his collar before continuing, "You are judged and found wanting, Vampire King. You have nothing. You **are** nothing." Polaris watched this Vampire for weeks before, however, it was not until she witnessed the stake through his torso that her frozen heart fluttered a bit. She could not understand why the Vampire caught her interest or why her heart twisted and cracked as the echoing sound of bone crushing and flesh tearing rang through her ears. Regardless, Polaris still went against her instincts and chose to interfere once the human had left that Count lying on the soft dirt, presumably dead. Kneeling alongside the stranger, whom she thought was deceased, Polaris realized she did not have much time before the human returned with reinforcements to prove his job was finished. His black mane was scattered across his bloodied face as his clothing was torn in the obvious aspects of battle. Her delicate hand wrapped around the hilt of the stake protruding from the stranger's chest which caused the Vampire to twitch and writhe in pain. His eyes only partly opened enough to see her brilliantly fierce blue gaze staring at him in silence; his mouth parted as though he wanted to speak but no words came forth, only a painful grunt when Polaris tore the stake from his chest.

"He missed your heart." She lied perhaps to make him feel comfortable with the fact he was dying. With that, she tossed the bloodied stake behind a grave-stone before standing. There was nothing she could do, or, nothing she would do other than tear that wooden weapon from his torso. Her heart screamed for her to do more but she chose to ignore it. Polaris rose to her feet and turned as though to walk away and leave him until a gloved-hand grasped hers gently,

"You've returned..." He saw the woman he fell for in Polaris' eyes which, in turn, made her smirk before turning her brilliantly pale blue gaze down toward the severely injured Vampire,

"No. I have not." And with those final words, she faded from his sight as his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nearly five hundred years later, Polaris was residing within the countryside of England. She had always thought of the landscape as beautiful and peaceful; a place where she could disappear to in order to simply enjoy the wonders of Nature. Unfortunately, Humans had civilized even the farthest reaches of the landscape which annoyed Polaris even farther as she simply wandered into a nearby village located in the countryside of England. Her piercing, icy blue gaze read the dictating sign as "Cheddar". As she continued down the dusty path that posed as a road leading into the village, her instincts warned her of something, someone who had taken refuge within this village. Her mind stretched and quivered, attempting to locate this stranger only to be meet by sheer darkness and genuine evil. As she continued to walk at a slow and steady pace into the village, she grinned,

"So... It seems the Vampire has once again showed its existence after so many centuries of seclusion. Interesting..." She mused to herself beneath her breath. A few moments of walking passed before she could hear the faint echoes of gunshots in the distance. Her pace stopped as she turned her attention in the direction the faint sound originated. "Hm... I suppose I could take just a peek." And with that, she grinned. It was not a womanly smirk but more of a maniacal, sinister smile that revealed gleaming teeth beneath the faint moon light. A strange, quick flash of silver-blue swirled within the depths of her irises as her physical form began to quiver and soon fade into a light, lingering mist.

A light breeze began to billow about the open field that surrounded a simple church and with it, traveled a strange fog that seemed to slither through the tall grass and grave-markers. After a few moments, a young human woman dressed in a police officer's garments trampled through the forest. Her echoing heartbeat screamed fear and desperation to flee from something but she was soon interrupted by what seemed like a simple Priest. This strange fog that held Polaris' mind and vision began to circle both the frightened woman and this strange Priest. Mere moments passed before Polaris realized it was no Priest.

"_Vampire_..." Her voice whispered within her own ears as she continued to simply watch and observe. Since she was a child of Nature, she chose to keep herself from getting involved in such dramatic situations unless the situation called for interference on a rare occasion. Before long, the Priest held the scared blonde woman in a controlled fashion, muttering obscenities in her ear.

A strange shock rang through Polaris' mentality the moment the woman screamed; there was another, infinitely stronger individual approaching. With this realization, the fog seemed to travel with the breeze toward a nearby hedgerow. Polaris materialized a few yards away within the treeline, keeping herself hidden amongst the shadows and darkness the trees cast beneath the faint moonlight illuminating the scene.

A stranger, tall, dark, and clothed in a tuxedo-like attire covered by a burgundy English-style trench coat, approached the threatening, inferior Vampire. His wide-rimmed hat cast a black veil across the stranger's face but his maniacal grin gleamed passed it.

"And just who the hell are you?" the tainted Priest demanded while he continued to hold the woman hostage. Polaris did not see the stranger's face, only a golden-red gaze behind a simple set of red-orange glasses and a maniacal grin that would make even the insane quiver in fear. Her gaze narrowed in suspicion as well as curiosity. Just who was this stranger and why did he care if the human woman died? Her curiosity nearly overwhelmed her, however, Polaris resisted gently probing this stranger's mind for the fear she would instantly be detected.

The stranger spoke in a low, wicked voice, "I am your death." The opposing Vampire posing as a man of religion began to cackle before tossing the human woman to the side,

"Kill him." He demanded while snapping his fingers. Instantly, a swarm of ghouls created by this monstrosity rose from the surrounding bushes and tall grass and hailed the stranger with simple bullets made of lead; the spray of weaponry tore the trenched stranger to shreds, leaving gaping holes in his torso and nearly ripping him limb from limb. After another simple snap of his fingers, the imposter ordered his squadron of ghouls to cease fire before cackling again as the stranger adorned in burgundy dropped to the ground in a grotesque pile of flesh, blood, and bone,

"THIS is my death! HA! How pathetic." He mused before turning his attention to the police woman frozen with fear. Her large, innocent blue eyes widen in fright once again as the Vampire snatched her up with an evil grin, "Now my dear. Where was I?" A few moments of silence passed before a strange wind began to blow across the field. The shadows began to twitch and quiver as if having an intelligence all of their own. Even Polaris' gaze widened in sheer surprise as the shadows around her began to slither and snake their way to the mangled mess that was the stranger. His body began to move and twitch as a cackling laughter filled the field in echoes and after a few moments, the stranger stood. His golden-red orbs wide with maniacal enjoyment from behind his medieval glasses as a wicked grin stretched across his face.

"My turn." Those simply words triggered something in Polaris' memory. Well over five centuries before this, she had encountered a Vampire in the farthest reaches of the Transylvania countryside who was beaten by a mere human. She had expected him dead shortly after she tore the stake from his heart.

"_It can't possibly be him. He was killed. I witnessed the stake through his heart myself by the hands of Abraham._" Her thoughts began to race as she took a simple step back. How was it the Count, whom she witnessed first-hand killed by a mere human, be standing before her? And saving a human nonetheless? This stranger, this Vampire, was standing in the flesh mere yards away. It simply was not possible. Even after she interfered, she never expected him to survive.

The stranger reached a gloved-hand into his coat only to pull a firearm of his own from within before resting the barrel upon an arm bent across his face. The barrel was elongated, measuring at nearly 10 inches with "454 Casull Hellsing" engraved along the side. In mere seconds, he took aim and began to fire; one bullet to each ghoul seemed to permanently decapitate the opposing Vampire's army of zombies. The Priest stood in sheer shock as his menagerie of ghouls dropped one after another.

"What the-? How could he-! It's those bullets!" He snarled. The stranger's gun clicked, indicating his clip was empty before it slid from the grip of his reconstructed pistol.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again." He sneered before slamming another clip to replace the fallen one. The imposter Vampire snarled once more before retreating to behind the human woman, holding her as a sort of fleshy shield against his obviously superior opponent,

"Be reasonable now. This girl is the last survivor. You wouldn't want to kill her now, would you? I'm not asking for much. You could just look the other way. Let me escape." Ignoring the desperate pleas, the stranger spoke to the woman,

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" This only enraged the Vampire even more so but the human answer,

"Yes! Yes I am!" With those words, the stranger fired one single shot through the human woman's lung and grinned as it passed through and pierced the Vampire's heart. Polaris simply gazed in confusion at the scene taking place before her. The moment his blessed bullet pierced the Vampire's heart, the Priest froze as the woman dropped to the ground, her blood pooling around her. The Vampire flicked into sight before the imposter posing as a Priest before his glove-handed penetrated the inferior Vampire's heart. A name whispered through Polaris' mind as she smirked,

"_Alucard_." As the human woman laid upon the ground, the stranger knelt with a wicked grin,

"I was forced to shoot through you in order to silence him. I am sorry but there isn't any time. What do you want to do?" The human woman was too weak to speak; she could only reach for the full moon looming above them as her life flashed in an instant before her eyes. As her strength gave up, the strange caught her hand with his own before grinning again,

"It is such a beautiful night, is it not?" The stranger grinned yet again before leaning forward to the human woman's neck and gently piercing her jugular with his lengthened canines. A few moments of silence passed yet again before he rose and glanced toward the treeline as if something caught his attention. His golden-red, sinister gaze met Polaris' own glistening, piercing blue gaze staring at him, narrowed in disgust as what she had witnessed before they simply faded into the darkness of the forest. His own gaze narrowed in interest before grinning yet again, a single trail of the human woman's blood slowly coursing down the side of his mouth to his chin,

"_So that woman still exists, does she? Well, I suppose I'll have to thank her for her kind gesture so many centuries ago._" He mused within his mind before lifting the unconscious human woman into his arms. He pivoted on the heel of his boot to turn and simply walk back to the only human he would ever dare call "Master".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Polaris remained neutral within this ever-changing world of monsters, creatures, and humans. But there was one individual who always interested her; the same man she halfheartedly attempted to save well over a few centuries ago simply because he intrigued her. Vampires never survived a stake through the heart or decapitation yet, this man, this monster survived it and almost any other means of harm dealt to him. But how was it possible for him to survive such horrendous damage dealt to him even after Polaris horridly tore the stake from his chest? How was it possible for the Count of Transylvania to survive being a human's dog? Was that the deal he and that Abraham made should he fall at his hand? Polaris didn't care but it still tweaked her curiosity; a curiosity that would not allow her to simply ignore the fact that Alucard still lived and because of that curiosity, she followed him and his newly-turned servant Vampire back to the human they called "Master".

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Hm. So she is the descendant of Abraham, the man thought to have killed the Count." Polaris whispered to herself as she gaze upon this blonde virgin woman through the large window of her office. This "Master" of Alucard's seemed like any other normal Human, except for the fact she commanded one of the most secretive organizations on the planet. Polaris could not help but respect this Human for the deeds she has done and for the deeds she will have accomplished; deeds no other Human could even comprehend was possible. Her ancestors had taught her well, Polaris would give her that much for being a Human, but regardless, she was still Human. It wasn't until the woman spoke that Polaris realized the Count was leaning against the far wall alongside her extravagant desk.

"I've another mission for you, Alucard. There seems to be an unnerving increase in Vampire activity at a small estate in Baldric, Ireland. Your orders are simple. Search and destroy."

How was it this Vampire could go undetected by Polaris when no other creature on Earth could? Polaris couldn't help but sneer at herself for such a small detail to go unnoticed, to let a creature like him get passed her senses was an offense to herself and her heritage. It was her species' responsibility to watch over each creature on Earth. Of course, being the last of her kind that responsibility diminished slowly over time but nonetheless, it was still her responsibility. In an instant, the Vampire faded into the very wall he was leaning against just as a helicopter took flight above her toward this estate in Ireland.

It had been far too long since Polaris stretched her wings but her true form was far too large to go unnoticed by Human eyes so in an agreement with herself, she simply leaped from the balcony upon which she stood only to outstretch a pair of glistening pale blue reptilian wings and take flight into the night sky. Her form was small enough to simply disappear into the looming clouds as she flew across the land. The Human pilot of the helicopter never noticed the apparent human woman gliding alongside the copter. A few hours passed before they reached the estate; Polaris landed silently atop the peak of the chapel-like roof of the large mansion, allowing her wings to fold and fade in a shimmering veil before she made her way downstairs to observe her old interest once more.

Alucard reveled in the slaughtering of ghouls and other disgusting creatures of this world. That was obvious enough in the wide, maniacal grin plastered on his face as his bullets destroyed any unholy creature his "Master" deemed to be killed and silenced. Polaris stood in the far corner of the hall in which Alucard slowly made his way down. Her brilliantly blue gaze narrowed as they often did in intrigue at how deadly this Vampire was yet how controlled and level-headed he was...to an extent. The same could not be said for the servant Vampire as Polaris observed her hesitate in killing these ghoulish creatures. Since this "police girl" as Alucard called her was still inexperienced at mental walls, Polaris' mind easily probed hers without detection,

"_They're not human. They might as well zombie pumpkins._" The woman's innocent, accented voice rang through Polaris' ears causing her to smirk a bit as this young woman's firearm blasted through the menagerie of ghouls. Her eyes turned from a large, innocent blue to a sadistic, narrow red as more and more ghouls fell. Gunshots were heard behind her as Alucard followed suit, putting a simple bullet into any strays that may have survived,

"Remember to put a hole through the heart or the head." Alucard grinned as his servant Vampire turned to reply,

"Yes sir, my master." In a flash of shimmering metal, a single bayonet sliced through the young woman's throat, catching both Polaris and Alucard off guard, followed by a hoard of bayonets impaling the young woman through her torso. A moment after, sheets of papers nailed themselves to the walls of the hall and began to shimmer a pale yellow glow. Alucard glared at the hilts of the bayonets projecting from his servant's back,

"Blessed blades and a barrier..." A streak of light rang through Polaris' mind causing her to wince absentmindedly.

"_What the hell?_" Polaris perked a brow and took a single step back as footsteps echoed through the hall and the sheen of metal reflected the pale moonlight through the window. A tall Irishman stepped out from behind the far wall that hid a flight of stairs. He was adorned in holy garbs with a necklace holding a simple Catholic Cross pendant. Without realizing her final step back was heard, a bayonet pierced her shoulder through and into the wall behind her, forcing a hissing yelp before she grasped the hilt of the bayonet.

"It seems this whole time you monsters were being watched and you heretics didn't even notice." The man spoke with a strange Irish accent before pointing the sharpened tip of his bayonet toward the woman hissing in pain. Both Alucard and the police woman turned to see Polaris, pinned to the wall and yanking the bayonet from her shoulder with a snarl.

"How dare you!" She hissed through her teeth before taking a step forward. She would have been considered another human if it were not for the dark blood pulsing from her shoulder and it's blue hue staining her black blouse and turning her burgundy camisole a dark purple. Polaris ignored the pain darting through her shoulder and down her as her brilliantly fierce gaze narrowed into a deadly glare. The stranger posing as a Catholic took a mere step back as his eyes widened in what seemed like fear,

"What the hell are you?" This question made Polaris chuckle under her breath. She had sometimes forgot Humans never knew of her kind's existence and thus, began to cackle,

"You humans never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. What do you think I am, Catholic? Vampire?" Her mocking voice only angered the Paladin,

"Who are you! I demand an answer!" He screamed, holding his blessed blades to each side of him as his fists began to shake.

"My name is Polaris." She spoke in a low, slick voice; her words held a strange icy tone to them as she raised a simple hand. Her skin began to bubble and quiver as it changed, forming talons where her human nails once were; her pale, delicate skin darkened into a blue hue as pale blue, glistening scales began pushing themselves through her skin. "Recognize it now, Catholic? Your kind have always feared us without even knowing if we truly exist or not. I must say, for Humans, you are the most ridiculously inexperienced in matters of the supernatural." The Paladin watched in amazement as the sight of scales began to layer themselves over the skin of her hand. The Vatican, the Church, and even his holiness the Pope never imagined such a creature to even exist,

"A dragon, eh? Well, I must say you had me quite unnerved but even you can not withstand the power of the Lord, Jesus Christ. He-" The Catholic was cut off by Polaris' wicked, sinister cackling. Her eyes narrowed before shining a brilliant solid blue; a strange line of piercing blue outlined her curved figure as a strange aura caused her white mane to billow about her shoulders. It seemed the temperature of the room dropped significantly as a looming darkness engulfed the small bit of pale light shining through the windows of the estate,

"Your Lord? Your religion? You humans always amuse me with such ridiculous stories of power and love. Tell me, Father Alexander Anderson, where is your Lord now?" With those words, she vanished in a simple streak of blue bouncing from the walls and ceiling to seemingly pass through the Paladin. She flickered into sight behind him, kneeling with her talons outstretched in front of her; the Paladin's crimson blood dripped in long tendrils from the tips of her talons as she chuckled and stood. A moment later, the Catholic dropped with a loud thud against the hard wooden floor. A smirk stretched across her lips as she stood,

"So much for your Lord protecting you. Ugh. Humans are so simple-minded and disgusting." With a quick slick of her wrist, she sprayed the Paladin's blood from her talons against the wall before her hand returned to the normal human-like features it resembled before. She pivoted on the heel of her stiletto and turned to walk away when a looming shadow blanketed her in darkness. Her eyes widened for a mere moment before a blessed blade sliced through her chest like butter, causing her to grunt and writhe in pain the moment she fell to the floor. A pool of darkening blue began to stain the floor around Polaris.

"You bastard..." Her words broke through the crippling agony in her throat as she glared through narrowed pale blue orbs. "Regenerator..." Alexander only grinned before raising his blade and chuckling,

"For a creature as old as you say you are, you are not that experienced in terms of Science, are you?" Polaris snarled before attempting to leap at him only to cringe and drop to a kneeling position yet again. The Paladin never forgot about the Vampires plaguing his homeland of Ireland as he turned his attention from the writhing Drake to them. Alucard stepped forward as his newly-turned police girl writhed on the ground in same fashion as Polaris,

"What did you do with the Vampire we were hunting?"

"He's dead. He wasn't much though. I didn't even have time to enjoy it." The Paladin spoke in his typical Irish accent. They stood a few feet from each other as a few moments of silence passed. The Paladin whirled around, drawing his blessed blades from within his robes as Alucard drew his pistol. The clash of metal echoed through the hall followed by the sound of slicing flesh beneath metal as the Catholic's blades penetrated his shoulders. Alucard sneered and in a matter of moments, open fired upon the Catholic, filling his body with silver bullets and pushing him into a nearby wall. The Vampire landed mere inches from the fallen Polaris before grasping the hilt of the Paladin's blessed blade lodged in her back and ripping it from her torso. Polaris hissed in pain as her wound began to close in glimmering sheets of pale blue,

"Stand up." He demanded and with a snarl. Polaris stood, brushing her black attire off. Her wound filled with a transparent frost and soon solidified, posing as an icy tourniquet but soon dislodged and began to bleed the moment the Vampire slammed Polaris into a wall and held her by her throat,

"It seems you are still alive after all these years." The Vampire's golden-red gaze narrowed from behind his spectacles in a curious manner. While holding the Drake by her neck, Alucard pressed the barrel of his pistol against her forehead before speaking, "Why shouldn't I rid this world of you as well?" All Polaris did was smirk before her fierce blue gaze widened and began to shine a solid pale blue glow. The Vampire knew who she was, however, in the same aspect knew nothing about her. He remembered her voice and those eyes; her fierce, brilliantly blue gaze that made even his Master's gaze seem dull. Those same eyes he saw the night he fell at the hands of a Human. He did his own bit of research on her; a woman rumored to have existed since the beginning of Life on Earth. The legends varied with each nationality but it all revolved around the same concept. This creature standing before the Vampire without fear or intimidation was as old as the Earth itself yet still held the same beauty he mistaken for _her_.

"I am at no liberty to answer to you, Vampire. So kindly leave it be." Alucard gritted his teeth as his trigger-finger began to twitch. Her ears twitched as the breathing of the Paladin became apparent. He wasn't dead. A force of frigid wind and mist slammed the Vampire into the opposing wall as a hoard of blades lodged themselves into the floor where he was standing. Polaris dropped to a kneel before snarling,

"You just don't know when to cease, do you?" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of flesh slicing against blade as Alucard was impaled by dozens of those wretched bayonets, pinning him to the wall in which Polaris' wave of arctic energy shoved him into. Being a newly-turned servant Vampire, the police girl only laid on the floor in fear, frozen with agony as she watched the deadly scene of her Master as the Paladin stood before the crucified Vampire. He swung his blade from the side before decapitating Alucard and cackling,

"**This** is Hellsing's ultimate weapon! What a joke. Bloody Protestants screw everything up." His gaze slid toward the kneeling Drake as he grinned. What news it would have been for the Paladin to tell his holiness the Pope there was a Drake living amongst them, however, even he knew the strength of Nature as well as it's Wrath. He'd never make it out of the estate if he threatened such an ordeal, regardless of his regenerating capabilities. The young servant Vampire took her master's decapitated head and fled down the dark hall of the estate, leaving Anderson with the wounded Drake.

"You seem to revel in attacking people in such a cowardly way, Priest. Tell me, did your Lord teach you such cowardly means of harm? Or perhaps that ridiculous excuse for a Pope?" Her words struck anger in the Paladin as he charged at her, blades raised. His footsteps thundered against the hard wood floor as he stampeded toward the Drake. Polaris deflected one of his weapons, catching the sharp blade within her talons, however, his other weapon swung down toward her torso. The gnashing sound of flesh torn by metal rang through the halls of the estate as Anderson's blade carved through Polaris' gullet, forcing a hissing yelp from her. With a grin, the Paladin ripped his blade from Polaris only to turn away and stomp down the hall after the young Vampire and her decapitated "master".

Within moments, a glistening blade stabbed into Alucard's head which Seras held, pinning it the wall in front of the young servant Vampire. Being so new to her world, Seras began to panic, reaching for the window to flee before yanking her hand back as it hit a sort of barrier as it struck the Vampire's hand in lightning. Her thoughts screamed to run but she could do nothing; Seras only stood frozen in fear as Alexander's glistening blades slowly came closer to the Vampire's neck,

"Farewell, creature." A roar came from the Priest's throat before the deafening sound of gunshots drowned his roar out as his blades shattered and fell to the wooden floor. Behind Polaris stood Integra in the corner by the window,

"That girl belongs to me. What's your business here, Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson?" Her words caused Polaris to smirk before chuckling beneath her breath. Her wound soon healed during Alexander's attempt to rid the Earth of another Vampire so Polaris stood before her smirk stretched into a wicked smile. Behind her stood the tall, blonde woman wielding a sawed-off, military-grade, fully-automatic 12 gauge shotgun.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The last descendant of Abraham Van Helsing. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you." Polaris spoke in a respectful tone of voice; she was fully aware of the prestigious woman standing behind her and thus gave a respectful nod.

"This is a violation of our agreement. The situation is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now." The Paladin only cackled,

"Withdraw? Is that an order? You expect me to take orders from a mere Protestant whore!" He leaped at the virgin woman, slashing through her bodyguards like butter only to be caught in a struggle as Integra raised her firearm to hold back the Paladin's blades,

"An artificially, bio-engineered, regenerative agent. And they've upgraded your healing. You're a thing!" Integra's words only made the Priest cackle,

"Perhaps but you're nothing but weak. You're worthless. And as for that pathetic pet Vampire you love to parade around with, you just missed his decapitation." Integra's face screamed amusement before she spoke,

"You cut off his head? Is that all?" Her words held a taunting laughter as a flock of bats exploded into the hall way to twist and swirl around the Paladin. He took a few steps back before swinging his bayonets into the flock of bats but to no avail. "Cut off his head? Pierced his heart? He is like no Vampire you've ever known. Your tricks won't kill him. You may be the fruit of the finest anti-Vampire technology but 100 years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge has created **this** achievement! Our crowned glory! The Vampire Alucard!" The flock of black wings began to come together, forming a sort of physical body that soon held a single pair of red-orange irises and a wide, wicked smile. His arms were close to his side before they flailed through the air as he burst into a cackling laughter. Once the accumulating darkness fully form, it swirled into clothing around Alucard who, in turn, drew his pistols and began plugging the Paladin in a hail of bullets. With a sneer the Paladin was forced to retreat,

"Fine. I'll leave. I need further preparation for the likes of you heretics." And with that, he vanished in a spiral of his golden sheets of paper. The young Vampire, Seras, dropped to her knees before sighing in relief. Her master, Alucard, stood over her with a sneer,

"You." Seras turned her large, blue innocent orbs to her master, "Why not drink?" Polaris witnessed as this young servant Vampire could not find words, causing Alucard to simply turn away, "You are an idiot. But, perhaps it is time for a Vampire who does not walk alone through the night." As he walked passed Integra, her curiosity had gotten the better of her mentality,

"Why on Earth did you turn her into a Vampire?"

"Why indeed. For fun? For sport? Maybe it was just a whim. Maybe. But that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years spent with Humans, you've finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." A few moments passed before Polaris scoffed at his reply and turned to take her exit before being interrupted by Alucard who flickered into sight in front of her,

"Explain yourself, woman." He towered over her while gazing down at the apparent human woman with judgmental red-orange eyes. Polaris narrowed her gaze as an invisible force of wind sent Alucard to the side and into a wall forcing a quiet, painful grunt from him. She turned her brilliantly blue gaze toward the Vampire before smirking,

"You would be wise before questioning someone whom you know could easily send you back to the Hell you originated." Her words sent shivers down Integra's spine,

"Just who are you anyway? Your no Vampire that's for sure." Polaris smirked before turning her attention to the human woman,

"I am something that has existed since the beginning of this Earth, my dear Integra. Even Alucard could not kill me let alone some Judas Priest. I am sure your pet Vampire will be more than happy to answer anymore of your questions for me." And with that, she vanished in a light blanket of fog that slithered across the wooden floor only to seep into the cracks of the beams of wood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Polaris materialized a few miles from the Hellsing estate, cursing herself for interfering. What came over her? How could she be so stupid as to let a mere human detect her? Eons of going undetected and last night, a mere human, a man of so-called "religion", noticed her so easily. Even Alucard did not realize she was observing until that Judas Priest impaled her with one of his wretched blades. She muttered and grumbled beneath her breath, pacing back and forth beneath a large willow tree while wracking her mind as to why she had let her guard down so easily without even realizing it. Hell, it wasn't until Alucard spoke that she noticed he was even there,

"You really should not allow yourself to be caught off guard so easily." Polaris jumped in surprise before sneering and quietly holding back a snarl; she narrowed her gaze at him in aggravation before she spoke with ice in her words,

"And you should not serve humans like you do. But I suppose it is fine given the condition you were in so many decades ago." Her words struck a nerve as Alucard stepped forward and once again towered over her illusion of a human form,

"What makes you think I do this-" He was cut off by her snapping remark,

"The fact that you succumb to that human woman at her every beckon call. The fact you revel in serving her as you destroy and slaughter this planet and it's creatures!" She snarled before being back-handed by a gloved-hand, a force so strong it knocked her from her feet and onto her side. If there was one single thing on Earth that provoked the Drake's anger instantly, it was being back-handed across the face.

"I did not ask for your aid when I was lying there in that graveyard! I did not ask for you to tear that stake from my heart like you did! I did not ask for your help in any way! And yet you did. You interfered and made it so that I lived. Why? Why did you, of all creatures roaming this planet, choose to keep a monstrosity like myself alive?" His words caused her to hiss and grumble before standing,

"I have no answers for any of your inquiries. I have no reasons for my actions. It was instinctively chosen before I had any second thought of what my actions may have caused! It may have been because you, Alucard, are the only living being on this Earth that matches me in every way, mind, body, and soul. Hell, it could have even been a sense of sentimentality. I don't fucking know." Alucard growled, gritting his Vampiric teeth together to prevent himself from snarling like the dog he was. He knew Polaris was ancient, hell, even prehistoric. She had spent eons looking after herself without regards to anyone else. But what baffled him the most, beyond anything, was the fact that this prehistoric being chose to save his un-life knowing what he was capable of. He would not accept the fact that she herself did not even know why she did such a deed and thus, kept asking,

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I was ready to leave this hell these humans call home? Did it ever occur to you that if I live, I would be forced to serve the Hellsing family? Did you even think before acting?" He took another step toward her before removing his spectacles and gazing at her through a pair of golden-red, sadistic orbs that screamed death.

"I do not have to answer to you, that woman, or even that impotent God these humans pray to-" her words were silenced by another smack to the face. Was he trying to piss her off? Was he trying to make her so angry that she would be forced to retaliate? With another snarl, Polaris did indeed retaliate, sending Alucard sliding back a few feet from her with a simple wave of her hand; behind her hand trailed a pale shimmering mist that was sent toward Alucard as a wall of invisible energy. Her eyes widened and began to shine their usual brilliantly fierce blue,

"Listen you arrogant excuse for a Vampire. I will not be questioned nor will I succumb to your curiosity! I did what I did out of instinct and instinct alone! Do not think for one moment that I saved your sorry Vampire-ass for any other reason. Understood!" A single gunshot to the shoulder silenced her for a moment, causing her to hiss and drop to one knee. She was not immortal for immortality was impossible but she was able to heal any wound she took within a matter of moments. Another shot to her knee dropped her to the ground before Alucard grasped her collar and lifted her so that their noses were nearly touching,

"Instinct? It was mere instinct that you chose to interfere with my life? I am thankful for it, yes, but I will not stand by while you refuse to give me the **real** reason as to why." With that, he threw her back into a tree, causing her to yelp once again as she slid down to sit and cradle her wounded shoulder.

"You want the real reason? The real reason as to why I saved you? You want something that even I do not have. Something that not even I know why." Her words were strained and quiet, almost as though she whispered. She had been naive when she chose her simple action of tearing that stake from his chest. She had let her frozen heart control her actions without thinking. Polaris continuously wore a mask of solid emotionless expression but even she knew there were lingering feelings, feelings that she hated herself for having. Her kind were not suppose to have such feelings for lesser beings, even if this lesser being could match her in strength, mentality, and speed.

Within moments, her wounds healed leaving a simple scar where Alucard's bullet initially broke skin. She stood as though she was never wounded only to be shoved back against the tree; Alucard slammed a fist into the tree above her head before snarling. He leaned forward to stare into her own fierce gaze that narrowed in aggravation,

"I've lived for far too long to give you the real reason, too long to let myself succumb to such feelings that I once had for you, Count. I watched you and observed you and that woman for weeks before Abraham impaled your chest with that stake. Every day, I saw the man behind the Vampire. Every day, I saw the human inside you. Even when you were dying in that cemetery, I saw that same look in your eyes the moment I tore that stake from your heart. You even thought I was..." Her sentence trailed off as she tore her attention away from those golden-red irises of his to stare off into the darkness of the surrounding trees. She could not, no, she would not let herself fall prey to such feelings of admiration again. She had made that mistake once and it nearly cost her everything her kind stood for. So, with a snarl, she leaped a few inches off of the ground and brought her knees to her chest only to spring them forward as her stilettos shoved Alucard back a few yards. Her body vanished in a spiraling twister of frigid mist and fog that eventually settled, leaving Polaris standing unscathed.

Alucard smirked at the sight of this woman and her uncanny ability to use the natural elements to her own agenda. He stood before pinning Polaris against the same tree yet again,

"So tell me, my dear. What exactly is going on in that ancient mind of yours, hm?" His eyes flashed a strange red-orange as Polaris felt a prick at her mental wall. He knew better than to deliberately crush her mental shields so instead, he continued to poke and prod at it prospectively. Alucard also knew Polaris was distracted by her engagement with Anderson so it was a fair bit easier to gain access into some sort of door in her mind. And he was correct. After a few moments of simply staring at her and prodding her mental walls, he broke through a simple crack in her mental shield, causing her eyes to clench shut as she held her head as though she had a headache. Flashes of her life began to play in his mind like a simple slide-show of photographs. One in particular, was of that night he laid dying in that cursed cemetery as Polaris knelt alongside his beaten and bloodied body. As she knelt down alongside him, she took the hilt of the stake protruding from his chest into her grasp. The moment this memory played out, he felt the same unknown emotion she did the very moment she tore that sharpened object from his heart.

Polaris' eyes widened before she hissed and swiped her talons at him, marring his face and ripping flesh from his cheek,

"How dare you invade my privacy!" The instant her talons tore through his face, the memories stopped and he was forced out of her mind like a rat. His gaze widened as he took a few steps back. Even the Vampire himself could not find words to explain what had just happened; the memory he witnessed through Polaris' own eyes caught him off guard so much that even he had no words. It was not until the lingering darkness began to fill his torn face that he spoke,

"So the Great Drake actually fell for a lowly Vampire. How amusing." His words sliced through Polaris' demeanor so much that she retaliated, sending shards of glistening ice at him like daggers out of pure frustration and anger. They tore through his body as though he were a mere sheet of paper, gnashing and ripping through him like butter. A tree behind him was lodged with ice shards resembling diamonds as she paused to steady her breathing,

"I did not fall for you!" Just as she waved her hand to send another wall of diamond-like shards of ice at the Vampire, Alucard caught her wrist in a grip of steel before snatching her up and slamming her back into the same tree as before. The sudden impact of wood against the back of her head knocked her temporarily unconscious as she fell forward only to be caught by the Vampire,

"Even a Drake can not withstand a stricken blow to the head without being knocked unconscious." He whispered before kneeling with the unconscious Drake in his arms, "I'd love to know what your blood tastes like..." He whispered as his fangs inched closer to her neck. Polaris was still a virgin since she had never been penetrated so if he were to feed from her, logic suggests she would be turned. The moment his fangs poked her pale skin, she broke free from her unconscious state, struggling against the Vampire's ironclad hold on her. He held her against his bent knee while grasping a handful of her hair and forcing her head back to reveal her tender, pale neck.

"You could easily escape, Polaris, but why not enjoy it?" He taunted, striking nerve after nerve in Polaris' body. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she transform herself into her renown mist and simply slither away? Why couldn't she so easily put him in his place? Why? Every fiber of her body screamed for her to retaliate, to shred this Vampire to slivers of flesh. Her eyes gave her away at her argument with herself, causing Alucard to grin before gently scraping his fangs against her pale neck, "It's your choice, my dear."

He could hear the rushing of her blood through her jugular, the racing beats of her Draconian heart as his fangs inched closer to her artery. At first, Polaris relaxed catching Alucard off guard when she lifted a pale hand as though to snake her fingers through his dark mane but before her fingers reached his hair, her hand changed into her talons yet again. She reared her fist back before swiping her claws at his neck, tearing chunks of flesh and meat from him as he was forced to release her.

"Don't you dare attempt to turn me, Vampire!" She hissed before rolling away only to stop and kneel, propping herself up with a mere hand against the soft ground. She would not allow such a lowly Vampire to drink, no, to violate her in such a way that even Humans could not comprehend. Her simple attack only provoked the Vampire even more so as he stood, his neck filling with the same darkness he had always used at his disposal.

"Why do you resist now, Drake? Even after ripping that horrid thing from my chest and letting me live, you resist what you've always known to be true." Alucard knew his words only angered and annoyed Polaris further; it was apparent in her narrowed gaze that occasionally flashed a prospectively silver-blue that his words rang true yet, Polaris refused to allow her forbidden emotions to surface. With a snarl, she leaped at him, her talons lengthened like a feline's, however, before she could land a blow, the gates of the Hellsing estate exploded into a mass cloud of dust. Polaris slid to a stop as both she and Alucard turned their attention toward the sudden interruption.

"_Blood..._" The all-too familiar scent lingered, causing Alucard to grin.

"I suppose we'll have to put our disagreement on hold... for now." His words echoed through Polaris' ears as the Vampire faded and flickered into the darkness of the night.

Polaris hissed through her clenched teeth before slamming her fist into a nearby tree. Her feelings still lingered even after centuries and she despised herself for it. Drakes were forbidden from falling for any other creature. Her kind was meant to roam this Earth alone. She had spent eons simply not caring for the creatures that inhabited this planet and in less than a few meager hours, her eons of self-preservation, of individuality, disintegrated into dust. And now that Alucard was well aware of it, he only reveled in the constant torture the Drake put herself through.

She would not allow herself to fall prey to such ridiculous emotions again. She risked her very heritage to save his Vampire-ass and thus, swore to herself and to Mother Nature she would never do such a thing again. She may have interfered before, which was allowed by her standards only on occasion, however, now that her presence was known to Hellsing, she had no choice but to keep herself involved should this Integra woman threaten to reveal her existence to that horrendous Council. With an aggravated sigh, she burst into a run toward the estate, leaping and bouncing amongst the tree limbs and branches until she was within a few miles from the estate. It was from there she saw two men, one of which did not seem to be able to keep his mouth shut and continuously rambled on about how "these people" were such idiots.

"Hm..." Her gaze narrowed as her physical form began to vanish into a thin blanket of fog and mist that slithered its way into the mansion through various cracks in the foundation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The halls of the Hellsing Organization's headquarters were littered with bodies and stains of crimson; the ceiling dripped in blood and chunks of flesh and bone. Polaris sneered in disgust as she walked through the carnage. Faint gunshots were heard on the upper floor causing Polaris to smirk; even as an ancient breed, she still reveled in slaughtering those to stood against her. Perhaps that was why she respected the Count so much; the fact he too enjoyed such carnage most likely intrigued her. Ungodly screams echoed in her ears followed by the gnashing of bone and flesh.

"Heh..." Polaris grinned before flickering away only to fade into sight within the dungeon in which Alucard resided. Her cold gaze fell upon the flight of stairs that led to the upper level of the dungeon, stained with an odd crimson. It was not human blood for it smelled sweeter; this was Vampire or more as a cheap copy of what Alucard truly was. Leaning against the dark wall with her arms crossed, Polaris smirked,

"Having fun, are we?" Her voice held a strange tone, not taunting but not judgmental either. Alucard turned, wide-eyed and maniacal as always before bursting into a wicked cackle,

"But of course! Aren't you? Aren't you enjoying the echoes of screams and the scent of shredded flesh and splattered blood?" Polaris simply rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner; it was true. She was enjoying it but not nearly as much as the monstrosity that stood before her. If it meant these Humans' numbers were dwindling, she had no problem with their slaughter and murder.

The pale woman took a step toward his small end-table upon which stood a simple bottle of red wine and an over-turned wine glass. She leaned forward to reach for a glass when Alucard flickered into sight in front of her, causing Polaris to close her eyes and allow her brow to twitch in aggravation.

"My apologies. May I?" She inquired, knowing that was not the reason this Vampire stood before her. Alucard's grin only widened as he slipped an arm around her waist to bring her against him,

"Only if I may have a small taste of that interesting blood of yours." Alucard hissed as his fangs inched closer to her neck once more only to be shoved back by a mere hand,

"You vampires are all the same. Always wanting something you can not have. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps there was a reason why I refuse you at every turn?" This only made Alucard want it more as his grasp around her waist tightened, pushing her against him more and more. His grin widened into the maniacal, wicked smile as he began to chuckle quietly beneath his breath,

"It has. And quite frankly, my dear, I do not care." Before Polaris could object, she felt the slight pierce of her skin as Alucard sank his fangs into her neck. The high of the slaughter was still present his eyes as his fangs sank into Polaris' jugular. The moment her blood touched his lips, he was intoxicated by the sweet liquid flowing down his throat. Her blood was odd for it held a slight mint to it beneath the sweetness. Polaris' strength began to slowly leave her the more she pushed against his chest before she could do nothing. Her blood was as intoxicating to Alucard as alcohol was to Humans, therefore, he could not stop himself. A wave of exhaustion shot through Polaris' body like an arrow from a fully-drawn bow as he continuously drank and lapped at her neck.

Her memories, thoughts, wishes, everything rang through Alucard's head, the memory of when she hatched from her egg to this very moment flashed before his eyes. His red-orange eyes widened as her hidden emotions filled his mind and body, emotions directed toward no one else but him. But why? Why would this ancient creature have such feelings of admiration for a monster like him? He had only glimpsed at her mind before and cast it off as something she wanted him to see whereas now, he knew it to be truth. Even on that night, the night she chose to keep him alive, her frozen Draconian heart fluttered as she ripped the stake from his own dark Vampiric heart. As he delved deeper, a roar screamed in his ears as a mental image of a brilliantly blue colossal Drake stormed him, forcing him from her mind. The last image he caught before her mental walls slammed down was of her heritage and what it meant should any other creature infiltrate her mind, body, and blood. His hard gaze softened before they closed, a smirk curling his wicked lips.

Alucard noticed her body slowly going limp in his arms as he forced himself to tear away from her neck; a dark blue trail ran down her shoulder, her eyes a dull blue before they drifted shut due to exhaustion. Normally, any human would have been turned but Polaris, her blood exterminated the Vampire's gene almost instantly. She had fallen into unconsciousness mere moments after Alucard began to feed. Polaris head rested to the side as it simply hung from her neck, her white man stained by her dark blue blood. Alucard gently laid her down upon the cold stone floor as he simply gazed at her in astonishment.

"So that's why you refused me before. You were hiding the truth." He whispered before slinking back into his throne-like chair. Propping his cheek upon a fist while leaning against the arm of his chair, Alucard gazed at the Drake laying upon the cold floor mere inches from him. The only thing resembling love the Count ever felt was for another woman in his early days as a Vampire; the woman Abraham apparently killed him for caring about. And now, over a century later, that same feeling crept up within his gut, making his stomach twist and churn. This Drake lying unconscious on his dungeon floor reminded him of _her_ in almost every way. The fact she showed no fear of him; her uncanny ability to provoke every animalistic need within him; the fact she saved him from an eternity of black darkness when every fiber in her body screamed otherwise.

Polaris' hand twitched, indicating she was slowly returning to consciousness as her blue eyes fluttered open to see Alucard sitting a few inches from her on his throne. Pushing herself up to simply sit, Polaris held her head with a quiet groan before reality sprang into her mind. The hand holding her head moved to her neck as her fingertips felt the dried, crisping blood that trailed from two small pricks in her skin. She examined the now flaking blue layers of blood on her fingertips before narrowing her gaze at the Vampire,

"You bast-"

"You could have simply told me the truth, Polaris." Alucard cut her words off instantly, forcing Polaris to sneer and turn her face away from him. She forced herself to her feet and turned away to simply walk out of his dungeon before her wrist was grasped by a gloved-hand. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she paused in her stride,

"Release me." She hissed through her teeth but Alucard's grasp only tighten around her delicate wrist. Polaris merely yanked her hand away from him before whirling around to face him and snapping, "You were told, no, you were warned not to even consider drinking from me but you deliberately forced yourself upon me. You've no idea of the damage you've-" Her lips were interrupted as Alucard forced a simple kiss against them. Before Polaris could even consider resisting, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his torso. A Vampire? Kissing a Drake? Polaris' mind swirled with confusion before Alucard leaned back, breaking the kiss,

"Your blood told me what you could not. About why you let me live. About why you chose to interfere." This only enraged Polaris more so that she sneered with a snarl that was only silenced by another forceful kiss. Polaris' fierce gaze soon softened as Alucard's kiss began to take effect; her kind were never to have such feelings for another being outside of her genome or for anyone. But since she was the last Drake walking this Earth, what choice did she have? Wander for eons alone and miserable or defy her heritage's ancient rule and allow herself to fall for such a creature? At war with herself, she had no idea what to do. Give in? Resist? She didn't know or rather, she refused to do what her icy, Draconian heart told her.

Alucard soon broke the kiss and released her, allowing Polaris to take a startled step back from him. Her fingertips went to her lips in astonishment. Polaris had been alone for far too long; she no longer lived but merely existed. She didn't know love and love did not know her. They were strangers. But this man, this Vampire, somehow awakened something in her that she never thought even existed. After mere moments, she lashed out at him not of hate but of frustration and disbelief; her talons tore through his face, neck, and torso.

"You miserable sow! How dare you...!" She hissed and snarled before pausing in her attack, her narrowed and glowing gaze softening at the sight of the mangled corpse that dropped to the ground in a splatter of blood before her. She lowered her talons to rest at her sides as the surrounding darkness began to swirl and twist as though it had an intelligence of its own. Alucard's mangled and shredded body began to twitch and quiver as the foreboding darkness began to fill his wounds, bringing with it his splattered pool of blood. Polaris was at war with herself now because this monstrosity, because of his determination at knowing the truth, because of who he was, because of every thing.

Leaving Alucard to bring himself together yet again, Polaris vanished into a thin blanket of mist and fog and slithered up the flight of stairs leading to the upper level of the dungeon; once she reached the upper hall, the frigid mist snaked its way into the cracks of the foundation and into the surrounding wilderness. Once Alucard rose to his feet, his lips stretched into a wicked grin,

"_You'll return, my dear Drake. You have before._" He mused within his mind before relaxing back into his throne-like chair, crossing his legs and resting his cheek upon a propped-up fist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Polaris snarled, hissed, and cursed herself at what had just happened; she faltered yet again at the hands of that thing! That Vampire! He alone destroyed eons of self-control, millenniums of emotionless existence. Her mind swirled with anger, confusion, lust, and most of all, admiration. It was mere hours after her encounter in that dungeon and she was still fuming, pacing back and forth with her arms crossed and her face twisted into a sadistic glare. She took refuge within a small cave a few dozen kilometers from the Hellsing estate, from that creature.

"_How dare he, of all creatures, make me falter? How could I have possibly let him get so close as to take my blood! How on this planet did I let this whole scenario get this far!_" Her thoughts raced and wander so much, she did not even notice the threat approaching; the Irishmen who reveled in slaughtering those who opposed his "Lord and Savior" Jesus Christ stood at the wide entrance to her chosen refuge with a maniacal grin plastered across his face,

"I see I've found you again, my dear." His accent rang through Polaris' ear like needles, causing her to spin and face him and as she did so, one of his horrid bayonets lodged itself mere inches from her head into the wall behind her. A few strands of her white mane fell from her bangs as a small slice began to drip a darkening blue down her cheek. Polaris thoughts instinctively turned to the matter at hand,

"Listen Judas Priest! I am in no mood to deal with your ridiculous, idealistic antics tonight!" She snarled as her brilliantly blue gaze widened and began to shine their fierce solid blue; her hands twisted and changed into her usual talons as a strange, frigid mist began to circle her. Polaris frustration and anger clearly showed in her aura as she leaped at the Paladin in a streak of blue; metal against diamond rang through the wind and sky as she skid to a halt behind him only to pivot on the pad of her foot and leap once again. The Paladin raised his blade to prevent her talons from clawing his neck and torso as she pushed him into the wall in which his first bayonet lodged itself,

"A bit aggravated, are we creature?" He taunted at the raging Drake, causing her to let loose a pulsating screech from deep within her gullet. Alexander's grinned only widened as he shoved the enraged Drake back in a sliding kneel before a book holding the Holy Cross on its cover simply appeared in front of him,

"I will teach you to fear the Lord and rejoice with trembling-" He was interrupted by a blood-curdling, pulsating roar as Polaris' form was engulfed in a twister of ice, mist, and fog. Her brilliantly fierce and glowing gaze shined through the wall of spinning ice as it eventually settled, revealing Polaris as a sort of half breed of Drake and Human. Two colossal wings stretched from her shoulder-blades as her body resembled that of a Dragon. Her human features were replaced by a snout, reptilian talons on her hands and feet, horns protruding from her forehead, and a simple serpentine tail that twitched and slithered behind her. Her human attire of black and burgundy was replaced by a simple light blue bikini top that tied behind her neck and an extravagant loin cloth the draped to the ground.

"I will teach you, Judas Priest, to never antagonize a Drake!" She hissed before leaping at the Paladin, talons drawn only to be pushed back by a strange golden light. Alexander began to cackle as Polaris was thrown from the cave and onto the ground a few dozen feet away. Her wings outstretched to their full width as she sort of bounced back up to her feet; her gaze never faltered from their brilliantly pale blue shine as her body slowly outlined in that all too familiar blue. A light breeze began to shift through the field in which her chosen refuge sat before it began to swirl and twist around her. Shards of diamond-like ice began to form in the transparent twister encircling Polaris and after a few moments a horizontal twister of ice and arctic temperatures hit Anderson, forcing him into the deepest wall of the cave. The ceiling of the cavern collapsed due to the force of impact, trapping the Paladin within its confines. A few moments of silence passed before Polaris' enraged energy of ice and other arctic elements calmed to the point where her formed bulged and twisted back into her chosen illusion as a Human.

"How dare you think a mere Human would stand any chance against a Drake. You're an idiot, Father. Brave, but stupid nonetheless." She muttered before the large rocks of the fallen ceiling of the cavern began to shift and, before long, the Paladin stood covered in dirt and grime but otherwise, unscathed. His grin never faltered as he turned his attention toward Polaris,

"You're far stronger than even I thought, creature. I will need further preparation if I am to rid this world of you." With those words, he vanished yet again in those same spiraling sheets of golden paper. Polaris' breathing was still labored as she dropped to her knees to steady her quick breaths; her attacks drained her far worse than she expected. Apparently, she had used far too much of her energy in her enraged attacks toward the regenerating Paladin and thus, was exhausted in such a short period of time. At least she vented what anger she had pent up due to Alucard's advances, that much was true. Her limbs were weak and trembling as she took one final breath and exhaled, finally getting her breathing under control. After a few moments of peaceful silence, a wicked laughter filled Polaris' ears,

"_And the great Drake herself forced the Paladin of Iscariot to retreat. Such power! You live up to your reputation, my dear._" Alucard's smooth, deep voice echoed quietly within Polaris' mind, causing her sneer,

"Don't you ever mind your own god-damned business?" She inquired aloud with an icy tone in her voice. That laughter only grew louder before she realized it was originating from behind her. With a weary sigh, Polaris stood and gently brushed the dust and grass from her slacks,

"Don't you have some mission to take care of? I'm sure your "Master" has figured out who exactly is creating these fake Vampires by now." Her words rang true when Alucard shifted as though to be beckoned toward the mansion. It was Walter, patiently awaiting his arrival so he could brief the Count on their findings. Alucard's gaze narrowed behind his red-orange spectacles before he removed his wide-rimmed hat to place it against his chest and take a slight bow toward Polaris,

"It seems you are correct, Drake." He chuckled before flickering out of sight only to phase through the wall of the room Walter stood within. His renown grin stretched across his face as he spoke,

"I assume you've heard the news?" Walter spoke in an inquiring and respectful tone of voice,

"Yes."

"The Nazis again. It's unbelievable. But here we are, fifty years later." Walter seemed to sneer but respectfully kept it secretive beneath his respectful, butler expression. A simple grin stretched across Alucard's lips as he spoke,

"Is it really that surprising? I had a feeling they might be involved. This whole mess feels very familiar."

"Oh? And why is that?" Walter turned his attention from the great window to the Vampire, his monocle glistening faintly in the pale moon light shining through the window.

"Why is that? You're asking why after all we've been through. There's not a lot of people who are willing to enlist the undead to do their fighting. There's you. There's them. And then there's me. We assumed their undead research institute was completely destroyed over fifty years ago during the war. We killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes. We did, didn't we? God, it's been ages." Walter was beginning to show his age as he folded his arms behind his back,

"Growing old seems so awful." Alucard teased in his monotonic tone of voice only to have Walter quickly defend himself,

"Oh nonsense. It's a traditional pleasure for an English gentleman. Alucard, we are sending you to South America. We are not the kind of people used to backing down especially when someone has clearly tried to pick a fight." The frustration was clear in the butler's voice as Alucard's grin only widened into a wicked smile,

"Huh. That is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might serve you better."

"If something is achieved easily, it probably isn't worth it." The Vampire only scoffed quietly beneath his breath at the large double doors to the office opened. Integra stood in the doorway, holding the door open with a hand while her other was relaxing in the pocket of her slacks,

"Good evening. Has Walter explained the situation? My orders are simple. Search and destroy." It was obvious the human woman reveled in knowing her undead servant would do exactly as she demanded. And throughout this entire scenario, Polaris watched and observe in silence from the black corner of the office. Alucard was well aware of her presence, however, chose to keep her existence in the room secret from his "Master" and his old friend. The only indication she showed was a faint glitter in her brilliantly blue gaze that hid behind the veil of black shadow of the room as a grin twitched at the corner of her lips.

"_South America, eh? The only known refuge Nazis took shortly after the war. This should be entertaining._" Apparently, Walter had sensed another presence as his attention turned from Integra to the dark corner of the office and perking a single brow,

"There's no use hiding, dear. We all know you exist so you might as well join the conversation." Polaris sneered before taking a single step forward from within the dark shadow of the corner; her facial expression screamed frustration at how these humans so easily knew of her in such a short period of time. Eons of going undetected and these Humans along with that Vampire could easily find her as though she were a large blue spot on a map. But nonetheless, she supposed it was not all that bad being as how there were Humans that enjoyed slaughtering monsters just as she did.

Integra turned her own serious, blue attention to the Drake,

"You will accompany Alucard and Seras to South America, I assume?" With a shrug of her shoulders, Polaris responded,

"Perhaps. But I will take my own means of transportation if that is alright with you, Sir Integra." Polaris may have despised Humans in every way but she knew this woman held a respectable position and thus, showed such respect to an extent. With a simple nod, Integra acknowledged the Drake in silence before turning her attention to Walter,

"I believe our guest needs her own custom firearm, don't you agree?" Before Walter could respond, Polaris raised a simple hand,

"No need, my dear. I've my own means of weapons so to speak." And with that, Polaris grinned as her human hand twisted and bulged, changing into her darling talons of diamond as scales slowly pushed themselves through her delicate skin. "With all due respect, I need no human weapons for I've something far more deadly." Her words hissed through her teeth like snakes as her gaze solidified into their shining, brilliant blue. Integra could not help but smirk as she pulled a cigar from her jacket to place the end to her lips and light it.

"I would certainly love to have such a creature like you at my disposal. Have you considered such an ordeal, Polaris?" Polaris sneered before hissing,

"I would never serve a Human. Understood?" Alucard instinctively reached into his coat and grasped his firearm as Integra raised a hand toward him to cease,

"It's fine, Alucard. I understand perfectly. Now go and rid this Earth of these heretics." A grin stretched across Alucard's face as he removed his wide-rimmed hat and place it to his chest,

"Yes. My master."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Polaris rolled and twisted in flight alongside the organization's private jet while Alucard sat, swirling a simple wine glass between his index finger and thumb. His gaze occasionally turned to the small window to witness Polaris do her simple tricks as she reveled in the air. It had been ages since she stretched her wings so she took advantage of the long trip to South America; she barrel-rolled in streaks of glistening fog and pale blue light while keeping a safe distance from the jet itself.

A few hours of fun soon ended as the jet landed at the local airport of Rio De Janeiro,

"_I will meet you at the hotel. I wouldn't want to cause you any more difficulty than needed._" Polaris' hissing voice echoed through Alucard's mind as his red-orange gaze spotted a simply stream of glistening fog overhead. Of course, no one else noticed because it seemed like wisps of clouds passing overhead but nonetheless, Polaris simply glided to the rooftop of the extravagant hotel and landed silently.

Once checked into the hotel, Alucard entered his suite. In the dark corner, Polaris stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed,

"Who is she?" a stranger inquired. Pip Bernadette. A mercenary hired by the Hellsing organization since most of Integra's forces were slaughtered when the Valentine Brothers assaulted the compound. Polaris remained silent, indicating she wasn't interested in this stranger as he turn his attention to the room,

"Wha-What is this? My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town!" His French accent was thick as he spoke in protest. Polaris chuckled quietly at the expression of disbelief on Pip's face,

"Be glad you have a hotel, Human." Her voice sent shivers down the mercenary's spine as Alucard commented,

"Cheap hotels can be extremely charming." This caused Polaris to burst into a wicked, hissing laughter, drawing unwanted attention from Alucard and Pip. She found it simply hilarious how a demented Count could possibly think such a thing about a Human creation. A strange presence caused her to instantly regain her composure; someone was outside the doors to Alucard's suite. Her mind twisted and curled as it stretched out to catch the last words whispered,

"The guests have checked into the hotel." A grin stretched across Polaris' face as the hired assassin pondered with a sneer,

"Just what the hell is her deal? One moment she's cackling the next, she's grinning like some mad man." Pip soon disregarded it with a shrug of his shoulders before turning and opening the door to Alucard's suite,

"Alright. We'll start the investigation tomorrow. I'll come by for you once the sun sets. You Vampires do like to work at night, according to the rumors." The mercenary commented walked walked down the elegant hall of the hotel.

"I can hardly wait until tomorrow. Good evening." He spoke quietly while closing the door behind Bernadette. Polaris reclined back into one of the sofas in the suite while still grinning; in her mind played scenarios of what could possibly happen during her trip here. As she pondered, Alucard loomed over her with a grin,

"So, have you finally grown accustomed to our previous situation?" His inquiry brought Polaris back to reality as her grin vanished and was replaced by a sneer. That was the last topic she wanted to think about; couldn't she have just ignored it as though it were a bug? Her eyes closed as a brow began to twitch with aggravation,

"Must you bring up such a topic right now? We are here on business, not plea-" Her words were interrupted by the sound of a riot outside; helicopters hovered around the penthouse floor in which they resided. Alucard's grin vanished as he open the casket in which his servant Vampire slept,

"Wake up." He demanded. Seras gaze back at him with wide, innocent blue eyes,

"Oh. Hello. Good morning."

"Good evening. There's something interesting going on." Alucard grinned as he stood. A few moments later, a helicopter shined a spotlight through the large bay-window; Seras ran up to press her face against the window to gaze at the spectra taking place on the ground.

"It seems we've been set up, my dear Seras." Polaris stood from her seat as a wicked smile stretched across her face. Her ears twitched a bit as foot steps stomped about outside the doors to the suite. "And we have company as well." She hissed quietly.

"Seras, go into the closet and do not, under any circumstance, come back out until its silent. Understood?" Alucard ordered and his servant soon stood at attention,

"Yes sir." And with that, she hid within the confines of the closet. He then turned his attention to Polaris and smirked,

"And what will you do, my dear? Surely you cannot withstand a menagerie of bullets even if they are simple lead rounds."

"Perhaps but that still does not mean I can not join you in slaughtering these Humans." Polaris voice held a strange tone, one of enjoyment and thrill in the mere thought of shredding mortals to mere slivers of flesh. Alucard took note of this before grinning,

"You may want to stand back before-" He was interrupted by the burst of humans flooding the room with fully-automatic firearms. Alucard shoved Polaris to the side and over a chair just as they began firing, riddling his body will holes and lead. A few moments passed before they emptied their clips into the Vampire; Polaris stood with a pulsating screech, her talons lengthened as her eyes began to shine. The humans nearly trampled each other in fear as Polaris leaped into the crowd of the frightened squad. She tore through limbs like butter, her talons shredding their guts and splattering blood against the walls; intestines and organs littered the floor amongst the blood and ghoulishly-piled bodies. Her form changed into her strange, maniacal sort of half breed of Drake and Human as the last few Humans ran to the door only to be stopped in their tracks as it slammed shut. They turned to see a winged monstrosity slowly stepping toward them with fierce glowing eyes of ice and, before they even realized, limbs flew and blood splattered the doors as she swung her talons and bit threw flesh. It took her a few moments to realize each and every Human was dead, ripped and shredded like cattle in a slaughterhouse.

Seras waited a moment or two before peeking through the crack between the double doors of the closet to realize it was safe to come out. In the midst of the slaughter, Alucard simply stood by and witnessed Polaris' true hatred for the simple-minded species plaguing this planet. Polaris reveled in the slaughter, in the blood-lust and carnage. The servant Vampire's gaze widen at the sight of Polaris in her altered Human form, her loin cloth ripped and dripping with stains of crimson as blood splattered her face, arms, and chest. The Drake's eyes were no longer human, more reptilian than anything else as they stared at the young Vampire,

"What?" That one word sent a shock through Seras as she cringed,

"These people... they're just..." Her voice was cautious as she spoke, "These people are human beings." Polaris hissed as she snatched the Vampire up by her collar and nearly roaring at her,

"I don't care what these things are! They came here to try and kill us. Kill you, your master, and myself. It no longer matters what they are. Now they must die. They'll be slaughtered! Corpses...! Left in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is! This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that. Not God, the devil, or you!"

Tears began to well up within the young Vampire's as Polaris glared at her, "I-I know. But, they're just-" Polaris' gaze softened before she released the woman, allowing her to drop to the ground. Alucard burst into a wicked laughter as he began to applaud the Drake,

"Wonderful! Such passion. Such hatred. Now, come along Seras. There's no time be a coward." The young Draculina rose to her feet and stood at attention,

"Yes sir!" Polaris smirked as she remained in her freakishly horrid Draconian form, merely observing as the Count dialed a number on the nearby phone. Her keen sense of hearing picked up a female voice on the other side of the line,

"_Who is it?_"

"It's your humble servant, Sir Integra. Give me my orders, Master."

"_What did you do to that swat team?_"

"I killed them. Rather, Polaris did. They were slaughtered like cattle. There's no one left standing. Now, all that I require is your orders, Sir Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under Millennium's control. These people standing against me may be innocent Humans but we will kill them. I'm ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation or the slightest hint of regret. I can do this for you. I'm a monster and I will do what needs to be done but what will you do, Sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded. I pull the slide and remove the safety. Everything is ready and waiting. Still, you must be the one to pulled the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for orders my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

There was a moment of silence so thick, one could have choked on it. The faint echo of a lighter came through the phone, indicating Integra had lit one of her darling cigars before she blasted,

"_Don't you dare question my resolve! I've already given you your marching orders soldier! You will search and destroy! SEARCH AND DESTROY! Any resistance you encounter is to be crushed! Hellsing does not run from our enemies! Kill them all! I order you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!_"

Alucard began to cackle as Polaris joined in with a quiet chuckle of her own. Finally, a Human who shared her own lust for blood. A Human who shared her own hatred for those who stood against her. Polaris could not help but think of how much she was going to enjoy this. Perhaps standing behind this Human wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought. Then again, she was certain Integra would consider her just as much of a servant as Alucard,

"The final veil removed! This is excellent news indeed. You still know how to inspire my passion, Integra. Then by your orders, my master, I hope that you enjoy the show." The Vampire pulled the phone from his ear and pressed a simple button, indicating the call had ended. That same wicked grin stretched across Alucard's face as his eyes widened with anticipation. He turned to Polaris before reaching into his coat and withdrawing his firearms,

"Allow me to have some fun with these heretics this time, my dear." Polaris grinned as she held out her arm to the side and gave a simple nod,

"After you then." In slow steps, Alucard opened the double doors to the suite and stepped out into the crowd of armed humans. They instantly opened fire upon the Vampire, however, before any of their bullets landed a hit, Alucard began firing his own special rounds. A single bullet lodged itself into each and every human's head, leg, arm, whatever he saw fit to shoot. He was nearly half way to the elevator as the lust for blood overcame him; he knelt and began lapping at the blood pooling around the torn bodies. Poor Seras was cringing behind a desk in the suite as Polaris followed suit behind Alucard, leaping over him and tackling a Human as he hopelessly emptied his clip into her. Her own dark blue blood trailed down her stomach and arms as she grinned before raising her talons and swiping at the Human's face and neck. The remained squadron stood in fear at the demented creature standing mere yards away and covered in their comrades blood before emptying their clips into Polaris. Her outstretched wings were torn as her body was riddled with bloodied holes, however, even their hail of bullets didn't stop the Drake from taking a step forward. With this single step, the remaining Humans trampled each other as they pushed themselves into the elevator and frantically pressed the "Close Doors" button repeatedly.

In a flash of burgundy and black, Alucard passed the wounded Drake to shove his pistols between the small gap as the elevator doors were nearly shut. The echoes of gunshots rang through the shaft as the elevator made its way to the ground floor, leaving Polaris alone amongst the hall way of bodies as she snarled.

"I may be able to heal my wounds but damn. That fucking hurt." She hissed before dropping to kneel and cradle her stomach; her blood gushed between the small space between her arm and her stomach, making her wince every now and then. Her natural aura of arctic mist and frigid fog accelerated her healing, however, it seemed as though eons had passed before her wounds eventually closed and sealed.

"_Slaughter these wretches. Impaled them. Shoot them. Shred them. I don't care. If you don't, I will and I assure you that even you will frown upon such blood wasted._" Polaris voice hissed through Alucard's mind. Her anger and hatred were as clear as crystal in her voice, however, there was another trait. Something even he did not expect to hear in her voice; Pain. Her wounds caused a slight quiver in her voice which in turn, caused Alucard to growl as he stepped out of the elevator. He would not admit it, but this Drake held a small piece of his blackened heart even as Polaris refused to openly admit her admiration for him.

Replacing his emptied clips, his gaze slithered to his side and widened at the remaining Humans cowering in the small, dark hall. Within moments, these humans were thrown from the hotel, crashing through the glass of the automated doors only to be impaled upon the flag poles outside in various grotesque ways. Polaris' pointed ears twitched as the crowd gasped in disbelief at such a sight in which caused her to smirk. It was simply amazing at how Humans refused to believe such a thing even if its taking place right before they're very eyes. In the midst of the silence crowd, faint applauding was heard as Polaris' keen sense of hearing picked up one single man walking through the crowd of spectators toward Alucard,

"Oh my. You really shouldn't play with your food." His accent was strange, almost resembling that of the French origin. After what seemed like hours of resting, Polaris rose to her feet only to stumble a bit. Her body was still weak, however, if needed she could still fight just without her mental abilities to control Ice and its related natural elements of water-based anomalies. With a sneer, Polaris slowly made her way up the many flights of stairs, hearing the faint explosions of concrete and pavement outside. This strange and Alucard were in a quarrel of their own before taking it to the roof.

"_I can't stop bleeding. Those wretched cards of his must be very special._" His words whispered through Polaris mind as she reached the loft of the hotel. She pushed the door open to see Alucard kneeling in a pool of his own blood,

"Then perhaps you should not be so careless when taking damage, Count." Her words caused him to jump and whirl around, aiming his firearm at her in instinct. She was no longer in her previous form, her white mane of hair stained with her own blood and billowing about in the wind. It did not take much to realize her strength had greatly diminished as she continued to cradle her ailing stomach.

"_Stay where you are. I am almost certain you are in no condition to continue fighting._" He warned, causing Polaris to chuckle quietly beneath her breath. He was right. She had no intention of interrupting his fight with this "Dandy Man" character, therefore, knelt and leaned against the closed door in which she arrived through,

"Just do not be so careless this time. There's no need for two of us this badly wounded, Alucard." Her last words were strained as she cringed in a slight tinge of pain. Mere moments of silence passed before footsteps were heard behind her,

"Ah. And who might you be, my dear?" He inquired in an oddly polite tone of voice. Polaris simply scoffed before turning her face away as though she simply ignored him. Even as aggravated as Polaris was, she could not muster the strength to put this mock Vampire in his place on the food chain. It was understandable as to why her strength had not fully returned yet, she couldn't understand why her wounds to taking so long to heal. "Well, then I suppose it's safe to assume you are in league with this man. Unfortunately, my dear, that forces me to put you to sleep. Permanently!" He snapped before throwing a playing card at her. Polaris sprung from her kneeling position and leaped across the roof, rolling before coming to a rest and hissing yet again. Her forearm began to bleed through a simple slice in her skin as she attempted to stand only to wince and drop to a knee. Her internal injuries had not yet healed fully as she cursed beneath her breath.

Alucard's incandescent cackling rang through the air behind her as he stood,

"A new Millennium group! How wonderful! The world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse me." And, in a flash of burgundy and black, Alucard leaped toward this Alhambra stranger. Explosions of dust and dirt veiled their fight but as it settled, Alucard held his opponent by his neck. The stranger's arm split in two from a previous attack as Alucard spoke,

"I'm obliged to give you a thorough interrogation. So, you are going to tell me everything you know. At least, your blood will." And with that, Alucard suck his teeth into the stranger's neck. His maniacal gaze widened as he saw an all-too familiar sight,

"_So it's war then, it is?_" His voice held a strange sense of both excitability and anticipation as it echoed in Polaris' mind. At times, she hated her psychic link with the Vampire. The only reason it existed was because of his forceful lust for her blood in the dungeon of his prison. Within seconds, the stranger's body exploded into a blue flame that extinguished his body within moments, leaving Alucard cackling and applauding. Seras run up to Polaris and offered her a hand up, her Harkonnen hanging from her shoulder. They both turned their attention to Alucard with a puzzled look,

"I am starting to wonder if his extended life here has taken a toll on his sanity." Polaris mused with a sarcastic tone of voice. Seras only smirked,

"Whoever said my master was sane to begin with?" Her voice was innocent, almost childish as she replied. Before Polaris could chuckle at the young Vampire's response, a helicopter rose up from the side of the building and that ridiculous mercenary hung from the side,

"Mister Alucard! Miss Victoria! Care for a ride!" He yelled above the vibrating sound of the spinning blades. Polaris smirked as the Human assumed she would travel her own way to where ever this Human was going. Alucard turned to Polaris with a strange expression in his eyes,

"You're too weak to travel by your-" He was interrupted as Polaris raised a hand in disregard,

"No. I am not. I may not be able to hold my own in a fight right now but flying is hardly any difficulty." She did well at hiding her weakened state in her voice from Seras' keen sense of Vampiric hearing but Alucard knew better than to disregard it. The expression on her face was riddled with weakness and fatigue which was obvious enough to even Seras,

"Miss Polaris, are you alright?" She inquired with a concerned tone of voice that made even Polaris smirk and give a slight nod of her head. Genuine or not, the idea of a Vampire concerned about the welfare of another creature astonished her. It wasn't until Alucard's smooth, dark voice whispered in her mind that she realized such a thing was possible,

"_Are you sure you are alright?_" The concern in his voice was obvious but it still surprised Polaris. She still could not believe such a cold, dark being craved her as much as he craved blood. A strange mist began to swirl around Polaris as she took a few steps back,

"I will meet you at Pip's hotel room. Until then, my dears." As she cradled her stomach, she bowed a bit as her mist engulfed her in a slow twister only to eventually settle and dissipate into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Polaris materialized alongside the couch in Pip's hotel suite before dropping to her knees and gasping for air. She did not want to worry the young Vampire or her master so she chose to use what little strength she had to travel such a short distance. Apparently in doing so, her internal wounds were ripped open as a small trail of her blood began to seep down the corner of her mouth. Why could she not heal her wounds like she's done so many times before? How did mere Humans do so much damage to her when before she could have easily taken this much damage plus more? Perhaps when Alucard took her blood it did more damage than she originally thought. Perhaps her emotions were preventing her from healing so quickly. Perhaps...

The slight motion of the door knob broke her trance as Seras and Pip walked in followed by Alucard. Before they noticed her on the floor, she stood and silently wandered into the bathroom and quietly shut the door only to slide down and sit. She would not show her weakness in front of others, especially that arrogant Vampire who seemed to revel in tormenting her. Polaris forced herself to her feet before leaning her back against the door and sighed. In mere days, her entire world was flipped around like a baton. She went from merely observing life as it passed her by to interfering with things that did not matter to her. She did not care if there was an impending war or how many Humans were caught in the midst of it. She did not care for the lives that were to be lost in the coming months at the hands of this Millennium group.

Shortly after she retreated into the bathroom, her ears heard the door open and close yet again, indicating someone had left. The room grew silent, showing no one was present or so she thought as she opened the bathroom door only to see Alucard standing by the window and gazing out over the city. Before she could retreat back into the bathroom, he spoke,

"There's no need to hide, Drake. The police girl and that mercenary may not have noticed your weakness but I have. Why have your wounds not healed yet?" He asked her the same question she asked herself without even looking at her. She once again cursed that damn link between them as she sighed, attempting to take a step toward the couch but her strength gave out. She tried to prop herself up by placing a hand against the door frame of the bathroom but it was useless. Polaris fell to one knee as Alucard simply walked over to where she knelt down; he offered her a hand up but she disregarded it. Of course she was not going to accept help from that Vampire. She never did before so why would she begin now?

The phone began to ring which Alucard answered. It was Integra. Polaris' mind only picked up on the last few parts of the conversations but nonetheless, she was completely lost. She was still confused at how she could not heal her wounds in such an accelerated manner like she's done so before. A few moments of quiet conversation passed before Alucard place the phone back on the receiver and smirked,

"It seems her majesty wishes to meet you. Integra couldn't contain the fact an ancient creature such as yourself aided in the slaughter here." Polaris snarled and hissed which caused her to wince as she forced herself to her feet,

"It was agreed upon that my involvement was never to be mentioned! Your Master is an idiot!" Her words caused Alucard to retaliate, pushing her to a nearby wall and pinning her as he growled. It came in instinct for the Vampire to defend his master although Polaris still did not understand why he was so loyal to a Human. Even in her weakened state, Polaris' glare never faltered. Even in pain, her eyes still held their all-too familiar icy gaze as Alucard's own narrowed red-orange eyes softened. Her words may have stuck a nerve, but his lust for her never ceased even though he did well in hiding from his newly-turned servant Vampire and that mercenary.

"We are to return to England at once. Her majesty has called for a conference at the round table. You will attend! Understood?" Polaris glare only narrowed more toward Alucard as she pushed a weak hand against his torso,

"And what if I refuse? You'll force yourself on me again? I don't think you'll make that mistake twice, Vampire." He instantly proved her wrong in her assumption as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him with a grin,

"Oh but this time will be different, Drake. You're too weak to resist. You're wounds have not yet fully healed. And I don't think you'll even try this time." His words growled as his other arm curled around her shoulders, his fingertips pushing Polaris' head to the side and revealing her tempting neck. He was right. Again. Damn it. She was too weak to resist and it was possible she wouldn't even try. In was in her nature to refuse any feelings of admiration but the more time she spent in this Vampire's company, the more she began to accept it. And hate it. Her body tingled as the Vampire raked his fangs across the thin skin of her neck, causing her breath to quiver as her body relaxed in his arms. She could understand why he would not show such signs of affection in front of others. It mirrored her own reasons for such actions to be kept private. Alucard took this opportunity to pin her against the wall again and press his body against hers; his hat fell to the floor as Polaris snaked her fingers through his black locks of hair, gently pushing his head closer to her neck. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was happening? In mere days, this man came into her world and completely destroyed everything she stood for. She had been a cold bitch for eons and within days this man melted what heart she had.

Finally, she had given in to her true feelings for this creature, this Vampire that seemed to care for nothing but the blood-lust and slaughter. Without a moments hesitation, Alucard sank his fangs into her neck, causing Polaris to gasp quietly as her body instantly reacted. White-hot lightning shot through her spine as her legs threatened to buckle, however, Alucard's grasp around her waist and shoulders held her steady against his own yearning body. A few moments of ecstasy passed before the Vampire ran his tongue over his bite in Polaris' neck and reared his head back. Almost instantly, Polaris pressed a simple kiss against the Count's bloodied lips, catching him slightly off guard for a moment before he leaned into her kiss. His arms around her waist and shoulders tightened a bit as their kiss heated, their tongues dancing within each others mouths. Polaris' arms curled around the Count's neck as her fingers buried themselves into his hair. For a moment, she was lost in his lips, his tongue, and his eyes before the rattling of the door knob brought her back to reality. She broke the kiss before sneering at the interrupting mercenary and that girl. If it had been before, she would have thanked them for interrupting but now, she despised them for it.

"It seems we will have to put our feelings aside yet again, Drake." Alucard spoke the words Polaris could not find. By the time Seras and Bernadette came around the corner, Polaris was sitting on the couch, her arms and legs crossed as Alucard stood by the same window as before they even left. The only proof of their heated event was Alucard's hat still laying on the floor behind the couch.

"Why don't we take a private jet back? It seemed faster than any other means, right?" Seras suggested before being shot down by Pip,

"No. It wouldn't work."

"But it will take an extra week to get home by boat." The young vampire groaned. Polaris simply smirked before commenting,

"Traveling by water isn't all that bad, is it? So relaxing and peaceful."

"Private jet is out of the question. We'll just draw more attention to ourselves." The mercenary was hell-bent on not taking a private jet it seemed. Did he have a fear of flying? Or perhaps his instincts simply told him otherwise? Polaris didn't care either way. The two continued arguing over what method of transportation to take until the door to the suite was kicked open by none other than that wretched Priest. Alucard whirled around and sneered as Polaris jumped from her seat and hissed. Pip drew his pistol as Seras screamed, drawing her Harkonnen only to be halted by a glare from the Catholic. He threw a blade at the wall, pinning a letter from the Vatican to the hard wood,

"There's your clearance for our jet. Now get the hell out of here before I decapitate you again, Vampire." This single act of so-called generosity surprised even Polaris as she gave a slight nod to the Priest before he turned and walked out without even acknowledging her or Alucard.

Within hours, they were back in England. Polaris chose to fly within the jet given her current state but it still confused her as to why her internal wounds had not yet healed. Was it because she went against everything her kind stood for? Was it because of Alucard and his feeding from her? Or was it something different? Something even she wasn't aware of? Within moments, Polaris disregarded these thoughts as they entered the grand hall in which held the round table conference. The various party members sat on one side of the extravagant table as one single Human sat on the other representing the Vatican. Integra was seated at the far end of the table, hands folded as her elbows were propped-up against the table,

"We have arrived, my master." He announced in a dark tone of voice. Acknowledging her servant, Integra spoke,

"Well executed, my servant. The queen is awaiting you. Remove your glasses." With a nod, Alucard did as such and respectfully approached the Queen of England. Polaris, Seras, and Bernadette stood to the side, behind the seated conference members of England. The various party members simply stared at Polaris with surprise before Integra answered their unspoken questions,

"Her name is Polaris. She has been aiding us in our war against the Vampire." It seemed these members accepted the answer and returned to their paperwork lying in front of each Human. The queen motioned to Polaris to come forth and so she did. Alucard knelt before the Queen and glared at Polaris when she did not,

"My dear. Alucard has informed me of your situation. You have my solemn word as royalty your existence will never be known to the public. I must ask only one thing of you in return. May I see you for as you really are? Not this illusion of humanity you show so easily." Polaris smiled as a slow, gentle twister of mist engulfed her. It soon settled, revealing the strange creature that drew gasps from the conference attendants as well as Pip Bernadette. The Drake stood amongst the kind she had grown to hate as the creature she was born as. The Queen slowly rose from her throne only to gently place her elderly hands on each side of the Drake's face with a gentle smile before whispering so only Polaris heard, "Why do you choose to hide such a sight from humanity? Alucard seems to have such love for you, my dear, and yet you choose to hide behind an illusion."

"Forgive me, your highness. I am afraid not all Humans are as understanding as you and Alucard. I've lived for far too long. I've witnessed such contempt and hatred your kind seems to wield so easily. I feel as though if my existence became public, it will only cause more of that hatred and contempt. Perhaps even lust. Lust to have a creature such as myself under their control." With a nod, the Queen acknowledged her answered with respect and slowly returned to her throne.

"I am delighted to know such a creature is willing to help us in our immature war. I understand you have wandered this Earth for eons and have witnessed things that only science can theorize about. If there is anything I can do, my dear Polaris, simply let me know." Even Alucard was surprised by Her majesty's offer of generosity. Under no circumstances has he or Integra ever thought it possible of asking the Queen for anything, however, this Drake so easily gained this woman's respect.

"Proceed with your report, Vampire." The Queen ordered before resting back into her extravagant throne. Alucard smirked before rising to his feet and turning to face the conference attendants,

"Fifty five years ago, a deranged Nazi major attempted to breed a Vampire army. Walter and I laid waste to their operation, however, it seemed they simply refused to die. They've returned, replenished their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is: The Last Battalion."

The report was interrupted by a young, German-accented voice,

"I guess that Dandy Man must have given us away." In the entrance to the grand hall stood a young boy with strange feline ears atop his head. He was dressed in a junior military outfit that seemed as old as Alucard himself. Quiet gasps echoed as he continued to speak, "The Major sure blew that one." The Vatican's representative, Enrico Maxwell's guard drew his firearms as Pip Bernadette drew his, "Whoa there. I'm just the messenger. I'm not here to fight anyone. To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and Great Britain, my commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you." The young feline boy drew a simple remote for the screen he placed on the table. After a few clicks, the screen flickered to show a pudgy man dressed in a simple white suit, in the background screams and begging were heard. "Major! Looks like you've really got your hands full."

"Hello Major." Alucard greeted in a sinister tone of voice. Polaris stood by the Queen, still in her true Draconian form, as her glowing reptilian gaze narrowed.

"Alucard! It's been far too long."

"What is it that you want?" Integra forcibly questioned,

"Ah. Face to face with the beautiful Fraulein herself. Sir Integra Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Major respectfully greeted before Integra questioned him again,

"What's the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me!"

"The purpose? What a silly question, my beautiful Fraulein. To put as simple as possible, my Fraulein, our purpose is a total absence of purpose. You should be aware that there are certain people in this world, certain irredeemable lives, that which the means does not require an end. I speak of course of myself. We are the finest of the Third Reich! Do you have any idea how many people we've killed? You didn't have any objections fifty years ago, did you, Iscariot? But never mind that. Unfortunately, Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Britain, the Hellsings, more really that man laughing in the corner back there!"

Alucard began to cackle, even holding his stomach in a mocking laughter. His gaze was wide and demented as he spoke in response,

"A declaration of war. Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!" He declared while clenching an excited fist. Polaris merely crossed her arms as a wide, maniacal, sinister grin stretched across her face. She reveled in the thought of shedding more blood for mere fun and excitement. The chance to fight alongside her darling Vampire sent shivers of pleasurable anticipation down her spine.

"How wonderful." Her voice slithered through the microphone of the screen on the table as the Major spoke,

"And just who is your new friend, Alucard? She looks amazing standing back there behind your Master. Is she a newly acquired servant of yours, Integra?"

"Hardly. But I am by no means any less deadly than Alucard, you deranged psychopath." Her words hissed through her shark-like rows of razor teeth as she took a few steps forward. She did not care if this little man knew of her existence for he wouldn't live to reveal it anyway,

"Alucard. Seras. Kill him." Integra ordered the murder of the messenger as Alucard shoved the barrel of his pistol into the young Neko before firing a single bullet. The upper half of the young boy's head exploded as Seras fire a few shots into the screen, literally destroying the contraption into bits. Within moments, the Neko vanished. Even his blood splatter was gone. Polaris' quietly laughter began to echo through the extravagant hall of the conference room, however, she was soon silenced by the Queen,

"Alucard. Sir Hellsing. Polaris. Destroy them. You have your orders."

"Very well, your majesty." Polaris' words hissed yet again as she swept an arm across her stomach only to bow. In the short time she had spent in the Queen's presence, she had grown to respect yet another Human. She did not change her appearance at all but chose to remain in her natural Draconian form. The Queen wished to see her as what she really was and so she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The conference soon ended and as Polaris was wandering the dungeon halls of the Hellsing estate, she overhead Walter and Alucard conversing on the previous topic of this Millennium group,

"We keep killing them and they just keep coming back. You have to at least give them credit for their persistence." The butler commented. Polaris shrugged before turning to leave them when she heard Alucard speak,

"Let them return as many times as they please. We'll just keep killing them. It's that simple." His response made Polaris grin. She always knew there was a reason why she adored the Vampire to the point where she'd never admit it to anyone but him. "At least it's not just the two of us anymore. It's nice to have a few new pieces on the board." He of course was speaking of Polaris and his newly-turned Vampire, Seras.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you," Walter couldn't keep his concerns a secret so he continued, "Why did you turn Seras into a Vampire? It just seems so out-of-character. You understand my concerns." Polaris remembers that night just as Alucard does. Perhaps not in the same concept, but nonetheless, it was the night Polaris knew he still walked this Earth.

"It wasn't my decision. It was hers. Have you met her family yet?"

"No. She's orphaned." Of course. Why else would such a naive young woman choose such a fate instead of death? With no family, Polaris could easily related to the girl.

"Of course she is. Beneath that girlish exterior lies a fascinating and complicated creature. Abandoned to a town of death, her co-workers transformed into hungry, mocking, villagers of evil, a sadistic Vampire hunting her down with the intent to rape and kill her. It was as close to Hell as any mortal could imagine. And what does she do? What fate did she choose? Giving up is what kills people. Those who refuse to give up are entitled their time to trample upon the weak." Walter chuckled for a moment before asking,

"So now you're just waiting for her to drink blood. Is that right?"

"All in good time. She'll drink. Eventually she'll drink." Polaris hissed before storming away. The tone in his voice held a strange admiration for the young Vampire. Perhaps it was because of her will to never give up. Perhaps it was something more.

"Hmph. I do not care. I've never cared." She muttered beneath her breath while wandering the halls of the dungeon. Of course she cared, but she'd never admit aloud. Not even when she was certain no one would hear. In the darkness of the dungeon, her eyes shined a sadistic, fierce blue. The only means of knowing when Polaris' anger rose was through her eyes. Even in the midst of her aggravated thoughts, Alucard's voice rang through it all,

"_You really should not eavesdrop, Drake._" She again cursed that horrid link between their minds. It seemed like every time she let her anger overcome her, that Vampire's voice always echoed, whispered, and rang through her mind. She did not respond even when she halted in her wandering. The only indication she was listening was a quiet hiss in her mind, one of which Alucard seemed to adore,

"_Jealousy does not suit you, my dear._" His words caused her to growl before continuing in her march to further herself from that Vampire even more so but was soon halted in her tracks as Alucard flickered into sight in front of her.

"Move. Before I paint the walls with your face." Her hands stretched and bubbled as they turned into talons yet again; her fists clenched tight as she stared at him through a glare even the Devil himself would fear. The irises and pupils of her eyes swirled and subtly flashed a slow silver before shifting to a dark storm of blues and shades of Gray; the whites of her eyes began to glow a faint blue as her eyelids lowered into this sadistic, evil glare. Alucard only cackled at her warning,

"I would certainly love to see who would win this fight. What do you say, my dear? Let's continue our disagreement elsewhere." And with that, he vanished. Polaris shortly followed him to the clearing they originally had their disagreement. She arrived in an explosion of mist and fog that eventually blanketed the open field and serving as a sort of visual camouflage. Her expression never softened in the fraction of a section she arrived which only made Alucard enjoy the "disagreement" more. The Ice Drake Polaris, who has existed since the Earth's first Ice Age, was jealous that this man was speaking of such admiration of another woman. She may have been weakened by her previous engagement in South America but her anger and frustration far surpassed that of her physical endurance.

"I won't go so easy on you this time, Drake." Alucard threatened in which made Polaris laugh and cackle,

"Oh please. Even you must admit you are at a disadvantage here, Vampire. Not only is your opponent a Drake but a Drake amidst the early morning fog." Polaris witnessed as Alucard's body was engulfed in a twister of sheer darkness; red-orange eyes began to open amongst the black blanket surrounding the Vampire.

"You forget that you are still weak from your quarrel in South America." His words carried truth with them as the blanket of darkness settled, leaving Alucard standing in a black body suit layered in buckles across his torso and arms. His hair grew longer as it billowed about in the passing breeze, however, that smile showing just how insane he truly was never faltered. His shoulder began to twist and bulge as the head of a canine grew from what seemed like his very body. It snarled and growled as tendrils of drool hung from its grotesque teeth, although, Polaris showed no sign of fear that any other opponent would have,

"A dog? Really? You say that only a man can kill a monster. What about a woman?" She grinned as her own form changed; horns grew from her forehead and twisted similar to an antelope's as her skin began to push pale blue scales through, layering themselves over her arms and neck as her face stretched into a snout. Her eyes changed from what seemed Human to reptilian as majestic wings sprouted from her shoulder-blades. Her hands and feet bubbled and churned as they turned into reptilian talons while her clothing shifted to a simple bikini-like halter top and an extravagant loin cloth that draped to the ground. Perhaps the only thing that never shifted was her hair; her white mane of billowing locks of hair simply molded around her Draconian head as she let loose a pulsating screech. Alucard began to laugh with a snarl,

"Excellent! The King of Vampires against the last living Ice Drake. This is should be amusing beyond recognition!" The canine lunged at Polaris only to be halted as she grasped it's upper and lower jaws with a snarl; the sheer force of this creation shoved Polaris back a few dozen yards before she screeched and threw the grotesque creature to the ground. She stomped her foot onto it's neck before leaping at Alucard, swiping her talons against his chest and leaving four large and gaping gashes across his torso.

"Show me your abilities! Show me what it means to carry that symbol of Ice on your back!" Polaris let loose another pulsating screech as her gaze solidified into their shining pale blue. The surrounding fog began to thicken around them indicating her power as it began to choke the air from Alucard's lungs. He never showed his pain but regardless, it was there. From the blanket of thick fog, Polaris leaped at him yet again only to pin him down as spikes of diamonds began to form from the mist and stab into his arms and legs, pinning him to the ground. Even in her weakened state, Polaris was still able to control her element with expertise regardless of what little strength she had left. A few moments passed before Alucard ripped himself from the ground and stab his hand through one of Polaris' outstretched wings, forcing a hissing yelp from her. He grabbed the bone outlining her wing before crushing it within his grasp and forcing another screeching yelp from her. She retaliated by grasping his neck and shoving him to the ground and raising her other talons as though she were to swipe them at his face, however, before she could follow through, Alucard rolled and pinned her down. He was soon thrown from her by a force of shimmering energy as her aura instinctively protected her; her wounded wing simply hung from her back as she hissed. Her healing abilities still had not resurfaced. Why? It had been days since he fed from her so why couldn't she heal herself? In the midst of her short thought, she was thrown back into a tree only to drop to the ground on her stomach; the breath from her lungs was forced from her chest due to the sudden impact. Bringing herself to her knees, Alucard flickered into sight before grasping a handful of her white mane and lifting her.

"You can still fight even as weak as you are. Wonderful!" He bared his fangs mere inches from her Draconian neck but was kicked back by a taloned foot. Polaris then dropped to the ground in a kneel before standing. Her eyes widened and began to shine brilliantly as the surrounding fog encircled Alucard and flashes of blue and white illuminated the slow, billowing twister. Her vision began to blur slightly due to the sheer weakness coursing through her body. For the first time since her interference, Alucard grunted in pain as shards of diamond-like ice penetrated his arms and shredded his body into slivers of flesh and blood. With a grin, Polaris ceased in her attacked and allowed the fog to thin, revealing a pool of blood, flesh, and black leather. She managed to keep her composure for a moment before dropping to her knees and propping herself up by her hands. Her form resorted back into her illusion of humanity as she gasped for air. Why couldn't she heal herself? Why couldn't she regain her strength? Was it because this Vampire held a small piece of her icy, frozen heart? Was it because the moment she allowed her feelings to overcome her she gave up her heritage? Why?

After a few moments of silence, Alucard's ridiculous cackling echoed through the field as a twister of black and darkness engulfed what was left of his body. She knew he was not dead. He'd suffered far worse than her last attack. Her vision only blurred more as she tried to focus her attention to the Vampire before Polaris' arms gave up. Her body dropped to the ground and her world swirled in black tendrils of unconsciousness. Even if her internal injuries were healed, her strength still had not returned. Alucard stood above her with a grin before crossing his arms,

"Even as weak as you are, you can still fight as though you were fully healed. Well done, my dear Polaris. Well done."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Polaris stood amidst a strange, thick fog; the only light illuminating the area was a faint glow in what seemed like the far reaches of where ever she was. She wasn't frightened but merely confused. Wasn't she lying on the ground outside of the Hellsing estate? Was she dead? Polaris' thoughts continued to swirl before voices began to whisper and echo through the fog. Instinctively, her hands bulged and twisted into her renown talons she adored before she parted her feet a bit and bent her knees as though to leap at whomever else was there,

"_Who are you_?" Her voice echoed as well as though she didn't speak verbally. Where was she? Her attention scanned the dimly lit fog before catching the origin of the whispering voices. Six great shadows loomed and towered over her small illusion of Human form; they began as simple shadows, blobs of fading darkness within the thick fog, however, as they grew closer their form begin to take shape. Polaris' gaze only widened as the shadows of her ancestors stood above her; it wasn't until a deep, earthly tone of voice broke her trance that she realized she was staring,

"_Polaris. Do you know why you are here?_" Her hands resorted back to mere Human form before she lowered her gaze to what she thought was the floor. She had disobeyed the laws of nature by interfering with the life of that man; when she ripped that horrid thing from his chest she had unknowingly saved his life. Even still, she had let her immature feelings cloud her judgment centuries later upon meeting him. Again.

"_I've changed the path of the creatures inhabiting the Earth. I've interfered with events that I had no involvement in._" Her words were forced from her. Of course she knew the consequences of interfering with the lives of creatures on Earth but they did not concern her being as how her kind was nearly extinct, leaving only Polaris to roam the planet. That voice only spoke again, however, with a strange sense of understanding,

"_Yes. You did. But that is not why you are here, Ice Drake._" Polaris raised her surprised gaze to the looming shadow whom she assumed was speaking. How could her ancestors be so understanding of her immature actions? She had interfered with the lives of Mother Nature's creatures. It wasn't until a familiar face stepped through the fog that her cold and brutal demeanor changed. Alucard. He had no voice for it was a mere illusion created by these prehistoric beings but regardless, the illusion still held that same sadistic characteristic Polaris adored so much. Great. She was going to be reprimanded by her ancestors for caring about such a creature even when every fiber in her being screamed for her to simply walk away and leave as though nothing had ever happened. Another voice whispered through the fog; it seemed female with it's softer, gentler tone of voice,

"_My dear. You must not continue to live by your standards. The world has changed and evolved yet you have not. Our kind are suppose to evolve with Nature; to mutate and become something else over time. That is the rule of Nature, Polaris. Not to simply observe the creatures and creations of Mother Earth but to interact with them and understand them. You cannot survive by staying the same for eternity. Nothing else has._" Was that why her abilities were slowly leaving her? She was changing into something else? She could still manipulate her element, however, her healing and regenerative abilities were slowly fading. But why was she changing? What could have possibly manipulate her DNA into something so foreign to her? Then it dawned on her. Him. That arrogant Vampire who insisted on tormenting her at every turn. It was the only explanation. He had taken her blood, stolen her icy heart, and caused her to succumb to him at every turn even after eons of individuality. Polaris' expression twisted into a sneer, not toward that Vampire but to herself for allowing him to live and for allowing her immature emotions to cloud her judgment. Another voice began to chuckle quietly; it was elderly and held a tone of wisdom,

"_Dear Polaris. Do not blame this man for what your heart screams. You only did what you felt was right even if it meant this man would live for centuries past his time._" It was true. She blamed that Vampire for everything. For coming into her life and twirling it around as though it were a baton. For making her fall from her balcony of self-preservation and individuality. For making her _love_ him. She was an Ice Drake; she was meant to be cold, heartless, and brutal in every sense of the terms. And in less that a few weeks, that Vampire melted everything. The illusion of Alucard began to stride toward Polaris in a slow and steady pace, causing Polaris to take a step back absentmindedly but it was to no avail. The Vampire continued toward her and before long, stood mere inches from her; Polaris' gaze dropped to the floor yet again before this illusion curled his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his torso to hug her. What was she to do? To accept it so easily would mean giving up her pure heritage, her purity of Mother Nature as a Drake. To deny it would only mean more eons of simple existence. A few simple words rang through her mind like bells shortly after her meager war with herself,

"_Giving up is what kills people_." It wasn't her ancestors that spoke those words. It wasn't that illusion holding her against his chest. It was something else. Something outside this unknown realm she was residing in. It was true. She had never given up even when every ounce of her will was stretched beyond measure. Polaris quietly sighed before raising her arms to wrap them around the illusion's waist, thus, accepting the fact her frozen heart had melted for this Vampire. After taking a step back with a simple smirk, each great shadow bore a pair of glowing eyes varying in color. Red, Blue, and Yellow along with Green, White, and Violet.

"_I was meant to interfere? I was meant to interact with Humans? With this man? Even his childishly young servant Vampire?_" One of the dark figures seemed to have nodded it's head in acknowledgment before speaking,

"_Yes. Our kind was created by Mother Nature herself to overlook and understand her other creations. We were meant to keep order amongst the elements, including Life. For eons, you seemed to have forgotten that and thus turned into what you are today. Cold and brutal. Yes you may have the ability to manipulate and create one of the most deadliest elements but you've failed to realize the beauty in such an element as well. That is why your abilities are failing you, Polaris. That is why you've become so interested in this man. It's not your heart playing tricks on you. It's your heart telling you what to do._"

She was meant to have fallen for this creature? She was meant to have saved him for it meant that he was the means to her evolution? With a nod, Polaris slowly began to accept it not because her ancestors told her to but because she now knew why her body, mind, and abilities began to swirl and change over the past few weeks. For the eons she had spent in seclusion, she only learned to ignore Humans simply because of their tendency for greed and lust. She was still confused as to why she was meant to interact with such a species. She did not want anything to do with such a species but now she's been told she was meant to interfere? It went against everything she's learned over the millennia.

"_I understand._" She raised her attention to the towering shadows encircling her and that illusion. "_There is an immediate threat to Mother Nature as well as her creatures and if it means protecting them, we as Drakes must take every measure to do so._" In the same motion, each figured nodded before an echoing chant whispered through the fog,

"_May the ancestors look after you. May they look after you all._" A mixture of whispering voices recited the only known prayer her kind knew. Within moments the dark figures vanished behind the wall of fog, leaving only her and that illusion to stand amongst whatever else may have resided within this strange realm. It all began to make sense to the creature now. The rule of Nature is that all creatures mutate and evolve to better suit their environment that is exactly was Polaris was refusing to do. She had been the way she was since the day she hatched. Cold, ruthless, brutal, even mentally disturbed at times. But now that there was an immediate threat to both herself and Mother Nature, Polaris did not disagree that she needed to change, to evolve into what she was meant to become. How was it that this Vampire managed to change everything in less than a few simple weeks? Did he even realize what he was doing to her? It was possible being as how he reveled in tormenting her with his ridiculous taunts and egotistical actions.

Then reality sat in. The war. She had to return to reality and finish what she was brought into. That maniacal Major and his onslaught of freaks were still an immediate threat to both her and the planet as well as the creatures that inhabited it. Even if she was changing, she was still a Drake regardless of what her DNA were to mutate into. She still reigned over Ice and it's related element of Water and she would drown these freaks until the threat was removed. Polaris did not how, when, or where she would end up after this but one thing she did know for a fact was that she was no longer alone. She no longer had to wander this planet alone for she had that Vampire by her side even if he plucked every raw nerve in her body. Even as every fiber of her being screamed to run and return to her seclusion, she disregarded it all. Her ancestors were right. She could not continue to survive by her standards any longer for it would eventually kill her. Perhaps it was not the wisdom of the planet that killed her kind but the belief that her kind was pure and did not need mutating. Regardless of whatever the truth was, Polaris knew exactly what she needed to do and how it needed it to be done. She could relate to the Vampire; she was a monster and she would do what needed to be done.

Her smirk stretched into a wicked smile before she whispered,

"_If these Humans wish for a war, my dear Vampire, then we will give these wretches a war that even Mother Nature herself will take part in._" The illusion of Alucard only grinned before his form twisted and swirled into tendrils of darkness that engulfed her in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Polaris woke a few days later lying in a coffin. A coffin? The lid flew open as she immediately sat up to realize she was in Alucard's cell. She was no longer weak or trembling. The last thing she remembered was staring at that bloodied pile of flesh lying in the midst of that field as well as her dream. A dream? It was merely a dream that she stood amongst her ancestors and realized her body was evolving to better suit her environment? The faint taste of iron coated her throat as she stood from the coffin and closed the lid. Blood. She tasted blood. What happened to her? One moment she was weak and unconscious and the next, she was fully awake and just as strong as she was before even meeting Hellsing and her organization. Where was Alucard? She had expected him to break the silence with a sarcastic comment or taunt but it never came forth. She was alone. Again. Before it would have felt wonderful to be alone again but now, a piece of her felt like it was ripped from her frozen heart.

A stream of darkness shot through her consciousness as she realized what could have happened. Millennium. She burst into a run through the dungeon halls before leaping the stairs leading to the ground floor of the estate in a single bound. She skid to the side before bursting into another run toward the double doors of the estate. The moment her hand reached the handle of the door, Integra's voice stopped her,

"He's on a mission. We've lost contact with the air craft carrier Eagle and Alucard has gone to investigate."

"Where is the craft located?" Integra only smirked at Polaris' insistence before answering,

"350 kilometers off of the coast. But be assured, Drake, Alucard is not the creature you believe him to be. He's a monster and he will do what needs to be done." Integra's words only supported Polaris' theory of the Vampire. Then again, part of her wanted to prove Integra wrong. She knew Alucard was a monster, but she always knew there was something beneath that sadistic, wicked exterior that even Integra could not believe existed. With a nod, Polaris dashed from the estate and down the long dusty road leading to the main gates. As she neared the gates, two glorious wings outstretched themselves from Polaris back to catch the wind rushing passed her. A few flaps of her wings sent her into the air in a streak of glistening blue toward the carrier. Once she reached the coast, Polaris turned her trajectory to the water, diving to a few hundred feet below the surface. Her body began to twist and spin, creating an underwater twister as it shot toward the air craft carrier like a bullet from a pistol.

The Eagle was engulfed in flames as Alucard and this Rip Van Winkle stranger clashed. A streak of blue ripped through Alucard's body as this woman cackled. A few moments later she soon froze in fear and whirled around to gaze out over the open ocean as she sensed Polaris approaching,

"W-What is that?" Her gaze scanned over the open sea as the twister exploded from the water mere yards from the carrier, forcing it to rock against the waves and billowing wind created by the typhoon. Her distraction allowed Alucard to catch her magic bullet within his jaws and snarl, drawing her attention back to the Vampire for mere moments before she turned her attention back to the colossal twister towering over the ship. The twister soon froze due to the Drake's arctic temperatures and natural aura, encasing Polaris within as only a blue outline of her body began to shine through the solid tower of ice. The stranger was frozen in fear while grasping her musket like a child. The tower exploded as Polaris roared. Her form changed into her brilliantly blue Drake while she was beneath the surface of the sea, her size matching the carrier itself as she snarled. Van Winkle only stared at her colossal size in disbelief before attempting to speak, "What is that!"

From within Polaris' gullet rose a force equaling that of a massive blizzard that covered the air craft carrier in ice and snow and extinguishing the flames engulfing the massive metal construct. Her strength had returned and Polaris was more than ready to show this Vampire what she was capable of. Polaris merely lowered her massive head so that her colossal snout was mere feet away from this Rip Van Winkle; two massive clouds of fog shot from her sinuses as the Drake exhaled in aggravation. A few moments of terrifying silence passed before Polaris screamed and encased this Rip Van Winkle in a strange chemical brought forth from two glands in the back of her throat. The mock Vampire stood, frozen in her fear, her face twisted into an expression of death and trembling. Her skin developing a thin frost as the liquid nitrogen began to freeze her, inside and out. Polaris' interruption angered Alucard as he snarled,

"How dare you interfere, Drake!" He roared before drawing his pistol and firing useless shots into Polaris' chest. The bullet ricocheted from her scales and into various constructions of the large ship. The flames engulfing the ship were extinguished by Polaris' breath of ice and snow, allowing her to land with a ground-buckling explosion that rocked the very ship itself as the port of the ship dipped then rose again. A wave of arctic temperatures and ice barreled through the wall of dirt and dust to Alucard, forcing him into the steel wall behind him. Polaris walked through the settling dust not as her gigantic Drake but as her strange creature between Human and Drake. Alucard sat at the base of the steel wall before being lifted and pushed back into the same wall,

"How dare you give me your blood!" In a flash of light, Polaris' dream slid through her mind. Her mutation was only accelerate when Alucard did what he thought was right. And it pissed her off beyond recognition. Yes, she accepted it but it still plucked a nerve to know Alucard only accelerated it. Alucard began to chuckle through the blood seeping through the corners of his mouth. He didn't resist. He knew she would be thoroughly pissed but what Polaris didn't know was that she was dying; not from her wounds but from something that even he did not of. He did what he did to save her life. "What the hell is so funny!" Polaris demanded as her gaze began to shine their fierce pale blue. Alucard's laughter broke into a cackle as Polaris released him, letting him drop to the floor again and take a mere step back.

"Even as old as you are, you still don't realize it, do you?" Alucard turned his bloodied gaze up to the enraged Drake before grinning, "You were dying, Polaris. Your injuries were too great for your natural healing to overcome. I had no other opinion." Polaris only snarled before raising her talons to swipe at Alucard's face and neck but before she could fulfill her attack, a gloved-hand grabbed her wrist from behind. Her gasp caught in her throat as Alucard vanished and flickered into sight behind her. As she whirled around, Alucard tossed her into the wall, forcing her form to resort back into her illusion of humanity. Her jaws clenched together as Alucard inched his face closer to hers, "We are at war, Polaris. Either you stand with me or against me. The choice is yours."

What was she to do? This Vampire saved her life, stole what frozen heart she had left, and proved to her time and time again that he can easily force her to succumb. What he said was true. They were at war. Humanity against Vampires as well as Polaris against Alucard. The wind began to gust as the frozen Rip Van Winkle's body crushed and collapsed into a shattering pile of ice shards. They were alone with no interruption. No Seras. No Integra. No one. Pinned against the wall, Polaris had no choice but to give in to what her frozen heart was screaming; before she realized what had happened, their lips were interlocked as their tongues danced with one another. Polaris' arms curled around his broad shoulders as Alucard's arms snaked around her waist to bring her against his torso and hips. How was it that this Vampire could enrage her so much yet she could still fall into his arms with such ease? How was it possible that even as Polaris refused to listen to her arctic heart, she could still feel her emotions flutter in her stomach? She had spent eons alone without such admiration and yet within mere weeks, her self-taught lessons of individuality were tossed through a window like a brick. Her fingers slithered through Alucard's billowing locks of black hair as he lowered her to the floor of the ship's deck. His lips traveled from her own dark blue lips to her neck, leaving gentle licks and caresses that shot bolts of lightning through her body. The gentle tingle of his fangs scraping against her neck caused her to buck her hips against his and before Polaris realized, her black blouse was torn from her body, leaving her dressed in her burgundy camisole and black slacks. Her nails torn at Alucard's coat, ripping it from him as she threw it to the side. For the first time in eons, Polaris felt love. Admiration. Affection. All the emotions she had deprived herself of for the fear of being weakened by these feelings. Her ancestors were right. She needed him for more than just evolution.

Hours passed as Alucard took Polaris as his. His Drake. His Queen. Her moans echoed through the silent night of the ocean as she reached her climax. Deep imprints of slashes marred the deck of the ship where Polaris laid. Their clothing were torn, shredded slivers of cloth that hung from their shoulders and legs. Her mind swirled as her body reacted to Alucard's, milking him as he continuously thrust into her very core. To finalize their encounter, Alucard sank his fangs into Polaris' neck as he circled an arm around her waist to lift her to him. Her blood changed. It no longer held the slight hint of mint beneath the sweet taste; it was replaced by a strange sour mimicking candy indicating she was, in fact, changing. He sat back as Polaris straddled him, cradling his head against the hollow of her neck. A few moments of ecstasy passed before Alucard ran his tongue over his bite in Polaris' neck, healing the small pricks in her skin. Polaris merely sank into Alucard's arms and torso; she wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened other than they finalized their "agreement" as they so mildly put it before. For the first time in her eons of life, of existence, Polaris finally felt love and its power. She finally found what she never thought was possible for her. She was his and he was hers. It was as simple as that. She was furious at how Alucard forced his blood to her when she was unconscious but none of that mattered now or at least, it didn't at that specific moment in time. Even if her mutation was accelerated, it only meant she would not have to wait to see what would happen.

They remained intertwined with one another for what seemed like eternity before Alucard spoke,

"We must prepare for battle. There is a war awaiting our arrival in England." His whispering words only made Polaris smirk before she stood carefully, being sure to keep her knees from buckling under her. Her infamous mist twisted and swirled around her half-naked body before settling, leaving Polaris fully clothed in her black slacks, burgundy camisole, and black buttoned blouse. Her white mane of locks billowed to the side in the passing breeze as she stood at the peak of the ship's deck and gazed out over the ocean's calm surface. She had always found the vast ocean beautiful yet deadly in the same sense. The chorus of war echoed within her ears from miles away, causing a wicked smile to stretch across her dark blue lips,

"The smell of war is in the air, my dear Vampire." A pair of her glorious pale blue, reptilian wings sprouted from her shoulder-blades before she turned her head to face the Vampire from over her shoulder, "I will meet you across the battlefield, darling." With an echoing laughter, she fell from the ship's deck and dove into the sea with a quiet splash. Alucard stood before smirking, his own shredded clothing forming from the tendrils and tongues of darkness around the ship. Just as he stood where Polaris once was, a great Drake rose from the sea in a ground-buckling roar and took to the skies in a flash of streaming blue and glistening pale blue fog.

"_And I will meet you across the battlefield, my dear Drake._" His thoughts echoed quietly with a strange tone of affection to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The landscape of England was riddled with bodies, blood, and raging fires. The chorus of screams rose from what seemed like the pits of Hell itself as Polaris glided over the fallen buildings. It was a few moments before her vision caught strange shadows moving quickly through the streets of London, chasing anyone who survived the apparent attack on the country's capitol. Ghouls. There was something strange about them though. They were not the mindless zombies she's witnessed before. It seemed like they were ghoulish Vampires following orders. Millennium. It was the only explanation as to who was controlling these freaks of nature.

Faint gunshots caught her attention, pulling her gaze toward the origin of the shots. There was a vehicle driven by Walter amongst the gore and flames. Polaris immediately dropped her altitude and landed, sliding alongside the car. Walter's gaze widened at the massive brilliantly blue Dragon towering over the car. It wasn't until Polaris voice whispered in his ears that he regained his proper composure,

"_What happened here?_" Her voice was smooth as ice as it echoed withing Walter's ears before Integra answered from the back seat.

"Those bastards destroyed our city, destroyed my mansion, and are eating my people!" Polaris turned her attention back to the flames billowing about amongst the bodies lying in the street. She could not have been gone for more than a few hours so how could one single deranged little Major have caused so much destruction and death? Her jaws clenched as she turned her head back toward the vehicle, Walter, and Integra,

"_Take her to safety. I will deal with these freaks of nature. There were blimps floating above the city. I will make sure none of these freaks leave this city alive._" Her voice held a strange tone of anger as Walter nodded. With a gust of wind, Polaris took flight into the sky again before Walter put the car in Drive and drove off into a nearby alley. The echoes of a massive scream from Polaris buckled the very ground on which the vehicle drove over before the sudden force of arctic temperatures pushed the car forward. A blizzard of arctic temperatures, snow, and ice blanketed the city as Polaris soared above the skyscrapers and releasing her attacks upon the raging capitol of England.

With moments, most of the city of London was extinguished before two blasts side-swiped her giant form, causing her to screech in pain. The blimps began to open fire against the Drake from the deck below the large inflated balloon holding it. In a fleet of rage, Polaris soared toward it in disregard for the shots against her colossal wings and chest before ramming it and tearing through the fabric of the blimp; her massive size only sank, twisted, and twirled through the barrage of missiles aimed at her. She tore through the fabric encasing the balloon before unleashing her internal blizzard of arctic winds and ice into the floating structure. The gases inflating the blimp exploded around Polaris, scalding her scales and limbs to the point she dropped from the air with the blimp and crashed into the city's buildings and streets in a massive cloud of dust, dirt, and blood that engulfed her and soon swallowed her massive, colossal body. Polaris' wings were torn and ripped from the points of the buildings she landed on; her scales ripped from various areas on her body as her form shifted back into the illusion she wore so often. She forced herself to her feet with a weakened smirk as she observed the blimp crashed a few miles away. One down. One more to go. After taking a step forward, Polaris winced and dropped to one knee before coughing up a bubble of blood. Her stomach was impaled by a sliver of wood when she fell from the sky. She may have been wounded but her strength was still there; she tore the plank from her stomach with a hissing screech as her extreme wound slowly began to heal. She smiled to see her abilities had returned. Perhaps it was because she no longer held contempt for what was happening. Perhaps it was because she had accepted her fate. Her healing took mere moments to close her wounds and reattach her severed organs within her stomach but it seemed as though it still took forever. Soon after, a hoard of Ghouls leaped upon her from what seemed like the rubble and fire engulfing the streets of London.

"How dare you bring war upon this city. How dare you bring war upon this planet!" Her voice snarled through her teeth as her eyes widened in a sadistic manner and began to shine. A twister of arctic mist and frigid fog began to swirl and twist around her form in an angry veil that struck fear into her freakishly Vampiric opponents. "You will die. And you will **never** see the darkness of night again!" With those words, she leaped at a ghoul in a flash of blue streaming through the hoards of ghouls opposing her; the streak of pale blue bounced and ricocheted from ghoul to ghoul. Within seconds, she paused behind one of them, kneeling with her talons outstretched in front of her and dripping in a disgusting crimson. Mere moments passed before the hoard dropped in a bloody mass of flesh and intestines, causing Polaris to grin before rising to her feet to stand straight. Her wounds were severe but they were beginning to heal as she felt her strength returning. She would not die here tonight. She would not leave this planet after knowing such a thing as love. She would not leave _him_.

A blood-curdling scream rang through Polaris' ears as she whirled her head to stare into the direction it originated from. _Seras_. The young Vampire had been left at the compound serving as Hellsing's headquarters to protect it with the aid of that mercenary and his flock of trigger-happy men. In a flash of blue and silver streaking through London, Polaris ran toward the estate; she weaved and bound through the streets of the fallen city at speeds even the Human's creation named the SR-71 could not match. Once she reached the open field that the compound resided within, her attention caught a woman wielding a large scythe standing amongst the tall grass. She seemed like every meaning of the term "freak". Half of her face was marred with strange tattoos that seemed to affect her eye, turning it into a strange yellow orb that screamed evil. Her muscles bulged beneath her tank top as she readjusted her scythe before darting into a sprint toward the estate. Polaris soon followed in silence as though she were stalking her prey; gliding through the night sky before barreling through the crumbling roof of the estate to land amongst the frightened squad known at the Wild Geese.

"Where the fuck have you been!" screamed that ridiculous mercenary, "We've been stuck here since early yesterday fighting these freaks off!" The door to the room had been barricaded by whatever was left in the room; tables, chairs, rubble, etc. The surviving men only stared at Polaris in both disbelief and fear before Pip snapped,

"Get your heads back in the game! And stop staring! She's just a woman." It seemed his squadron of rednecks and thieves ignored his orders until Polaris hissed at them,

"Stay here! And under no circumstances are you to leave this room, understood?" Her eyes narrowed before glowing their brilliantly pale blue and striking pure fear into his squad. Each quickly nodded before turning back and firing useless shots into the dark hallway in which pairs of red eyes advanced through. A wicked smile stretched across Polaris' face before she leaped over the barricade erected behind the doors to the room and into the hoard of advancing freaks. The sounds of shredding flesh and limbs being ripped from bodies rang through the room followed by hissing and screeching from Polaris. She twirled and ducked through the crowd of freakishly horrid Ghouls as though she were dancing in streaks of pale blue and silver, slashing through bodies, limbs, and internal organs like paper machete. Once she reached the farthest end of the hallway, that same woman stood with a mocking smirk,

"So you are the woman my Major reported about. We would certainly love to have your head on a pole, my dear." Polaris only shrieked before leaping at the freak, talons outstretched in front of her but she was soon held back by a simple hand. It seemed as though she froze as a wave of glowing purple symbols scattered across the walls, floor, and ceiling. Her glowing gaze widened as her own life began to slide by her vision as though it were a short movie. Her brother, her ancestors, even Alucard flashed before her eyes, causing her to take a few steps back. That freak was manipulating her memories and using them against her just as Siphirius had done eons ago. Frozen within her own manipulated memories, the freak grabbed Polaris by her face before throwing her through the far wall behind the freak. No matter how disciplined Polaris was, her memories still held power over her as she gasped for air from the sheer shock of reliving everything she had been through. Losing her brother, surviving wars caused by the Humans, even Alucard. It seemed as though she had spent eons in her altered state of mind before Seras blasted through the freak with her Harkonnen.

"Polaris! Snap out of it!" Within moments, Polaris returned to reality as the illusion crumbled before her. She snarled before rising from the rubble; her blouse was torn at her shoulder while her slack were ragged at the bottoms of her legs. How dare that freak attempt to use her memories and manipulate them into something even Polaris wished would never happen. Her gaze began to shine their prospectively brilliant blue yet again but strange swirls of silver flashed within their depths. She was pissed. Again. But before she reacted, Seras intervened; she wildly attacked the freak with her Harkonnen before being trapped within the same mindset as Polaris previously was. Polaris shrieked before leaping at the freak of Nature in a streaking pale blue light that ricocheted and bounced from the walls and ceiling toward the woman. Her talons clashed with the metal of her scythe only to be caught and held back; the freak smirked before shoving the Drake back a few yards into a sliding kneel. A stream of pain shot through Polaris' arm like an arrow as a simple dagger lodged itself between the joint of her shoulder, forcing a painful hissing shriek from her. The woman only smirked before turning to Seras who was still imprisoned within her own manipulated memories; she then cackled before she swung her scythe and sliced the young Vampire's arm clean off, forcing a shriek from her as she dropped to her knees. The freak then snatched a handful of the blonde woman's hair before raising the curved blade to Seras' eyes and with a quick slice to the side, Seras shrieked yet again as blood poured from her sockets that held her eyes.

Polaris snarled before yanking the dagger from her shoulder and leaping at the freak torturing her dear friend. Friend? Within seconds, Polaris tackled the woman to the ground and raised her talons before the opposing freak threw a simply punch into Polaris' jaw; it knocked her from atop the freak and into the corner. A barrage of bullets hailed the freakishly deformed woman just as she stood, throwing her back a few yards onto the blood-stained floor before simply laying there. Pip Bernadette and his hoard of trigger-happy men advanced to Seras and Polaris; he then picked up the wounded Vampire before slowly making his way back to the barricaded room. In a flash of white metal, that scythe stabbed through Pip's torso but that wasn't enough to stop the mercenary from taking a few more steps before dropping to the ground. He forced himself up to sit against the wall before lighting a cigarette,

"It's sad I had to save the girl that was meant to save us instead." He mused before the panicking Seras took hold of his pants to pull herself up to him. Before Polaris realized what had even happened, Pip took hold of Seras hair and pulled her into a quick kiss before whispering, "Drink from me... So we can kill this bitch together..." And with that he dropped to the side, leaving Seras as she reached a hand to where he originally sat. Polaris rose to her feet and took a simple forward before turning and facing the freak who mockingly smirked; she held her scythe over her shoulder with one hand while the other was propped upon her hip.

"A vampire? Crying over an insect of a man like him?" the freak cackled and before Polaris could retaliate, Seras spoke in a low, deadly voice,

"An insect? You called him an insect?" There was a strange tone in her voice. Evil. She sounded just evil as her master, if not more so. The mercenary's blood began to seep toward the woman as a strange blackness began to form from her severed arm only to whisk and twitch as Seras stood. Even Polaris was caught off guard by the sight of Seras; she was a young childish Vampire, or so she thought. But now, Seras stood just as evil and sadistically as her master.

"I've got this, Polaris. Go and see to it that those freaks do not leave this country alive." Polaris grinned before giving a slight nod of her head. It was then that Polaris began to respect the young Vampire; not for simply acting like her master but for becoming what he is as well. An evil, sadistic, and wicked creature only Mother Nature could have conjured up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Polaris roamed the streets of London with a sneer, observing and watching as the bodies littering the roads burned and were slowly consumed by the flames ravaging the city. It was disgusting and gruesome to see such a beautifully old city reduced to rubble and flames; all because some demented Human insisted on a world-wide war. In her earlier years, she would have reveled in the carnage but now, now she despised it. What was happening to her? Had she changed so much in these past few weeks that she began to care about the same species she grew to hate? No. But she did begin to care about a mere handful of creatures the longer she spent in their company. It was confusing to the Drake. She was changing on both the genetic level as well as emotional; she was beginning to actually give a damn.

As she wandered through the pathways of London, she came across the wreckage of the blimp she had destroyed. Burnt bodies of ghouls littered the wreckage, hanging from beams of metal and impaled upon spokes of the engines and structure. Roaring above her was the remaining blimp in which she eagerly wanted to destroy in hopes it would mean a victory in eradicating these wretched things as well as that Major. But what kind of commander would willingly put himself in harm's way simply to watch his war? A small spark of hope rose within her gullet. Hope? She actually hoped that deranged Human would be aboard that floating mass just so he would be murdered and slaughtered just like the innocent lives did at the hands of his army of freakishly deformed excuses for Ghouls.

A wicked smile stretched across her lips again before she leaped into the air only to twist and spin as a twister of mist and arctic winds surrounded her. The twister soon exploded as Polaris' massive wings outstretched from her spinning and twisting Draconian body. She reared her colossal head back and opened her mouth before throwing her head forward with a pulsating screech and letting loose a blizzard of dramatic proportions; the blast of snow, ice, and wind side-swiped the blimp and tore through it's mid-section like paper before it exploded into a falling sphere of fire. Once it hit the Earth, smaller explosions erupted from the fallen mass of fire forcing the surviving ghouls to flee; Polaris simply glided above them before releasing her nitrogen from her glands, leaving the landscape frozen including the fleeing ghouls inside and out. She then soared into the sky before turning and diving toward the city only to outstretch her wings to catch herself and soar a few hundred feet above the ground; leaving snow and ice caked along the streets and rubble in her wake, she swung her head back and forth, releasing blast after blast of her icy blizzard-like breath as she soared across London. If anything survived the attack from Millennium, it was easily killed by her own attacks upon the city.

While in the air, a strange lasso-like shining thread curled around her neck before yanking her to crash into the Earth with a pulsating roar. She landed hard, sliding across the rubble and streets before halting. Her large Draconian body left a cleared path of rubble, dirt, and settling dust as Walter gazed at her from a few hundred yards away.

"What do you think you're doing!" The Drake groaned before lifting herself up and rearing her head back to growl at the butler. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was leveling what was left of London and exterminating whoever survived regardless if they were Human or otherwise. Since she was in her truly created Draconian form, she stood upon all fours before turning and stomping toward the butler. Within seconds, she towered over him before lowering her head so that her large snout was mere feet away Walter's face. A breath of icy wind nearly blew the old man back as she exhaled in aggravation. The butler simply gazed in astonishment at the colossal dragon standing in front of him then soon regained his composure with a simple clearing of his throat.

"_Where is Integra?_" Polaris' voice echoed within Walter's ear, however, she never spoke verbal words. Walter stood straight before folding his arms behind his back,

"She is with Anderson and his Iscariot squadron. Being as how our enemy is the same, we decided to temporarily join forces to eliminate the threat." Even though Polaris genuinely hated that man with every fiber of her Draconian existence, she supposed it wasn't that bad if he was halfheartedly protecting Integra. A smirk twitched at the corner of her serpentine lips as an amusing thought struck her. Integra was not their prisoner. They were hers. A flash of quick silver lined by amusement swirled within the depths of her brilliantly pale blue gaze as she raised her large head to glance over the fallen city yet again; it contrasted itself almost as areas were frozen solid and blanketed with snow while others burned and raged in flames. From the sky during her semi-raid upon London before, she had noticed a pattern burnt into the cityscape of London in the swastika symbol resembling those freaks of Nature. But now, streaks of blue marred the flaming design into the cityscape. She had froze her birthmark into the cityscape of London, the symbol of Ice resembling the Chinese language. Of course she was enjoying the fact she literally leveled almost half of the capitol of England but then again, she was certain Her majesty witnessed it as well. Walter cleared his throat yet again, "Perhaps we should make our way to headquarters... if it's even still there."

"_I wouldn't suggest even going near the estate right now. It's riddled with ghouls and Bernadette-_" Her echoing sentence soon faded as her head lowered in a moment of silence for the Human. He was annoying to the fullest extent but he still gave his life to save Seras. If this had all taken place centuries before she even met Alucard, she wouldn't have cared in the least bit. But now, she actually cared about the stupid little species or a mere handful of them at least. The more she thought about them the more her anger grew and thus, the brighter her solid Draconian gaze shined. Walter simply nodded before taking a step forward,

"And I suppose Alucard is still on his way then, correct?" She had completely forgotten about him. Polaris had gotten caught up in the actual war she'd absolutely forgotten he was still on that ship. Raising her head and turning her attention to the port a few miles away, she replied,

"_Perhaps if he has not already arrived._" Walter only began to chuckle before responding,

"If he had arrived, my dear, we would have known already." The butler had a point. That Vampire had an uncanny ability of letting his presence be known to everyone even if he wasn't directly involved. The whistling of rockets filled the sky above Polaris, causing her to quickly turn her attention and see a hail of missiles barreling down toward them. She quickly curled her colossal body around the butler before shielding them both with her wings. Within seconds, the area around her body exploded as missiles bombarded her large Draconian body with fierce determination. A few moments passed before Polaris reared her head and let loose a pulsating roar the moment she saw another damn blimp. She quickly turned her attention to the kneeling butler,

"_Stay here._" And with that, she gave one large flap of her wings and took the skies, soaring toward the blimp only to realize it matched her in size and fire-power. She halted in her flight before merely hovering along side it only to sneer. How was she intimidated by a mere balloon? Upon a closer look, it wasn't made of the same fabric as the others. This was solid, made of metal and chain-mail. How was it possible for this solid, metal-made structure to float? It didn't even have propeller-based engines. Without a second though, Polaris reared her head back before throwing forward another blizzard-like blast from her gullet against the broad side of the blimp. Shortly after her attack, a barrage of anti-aircraft caliber bullets plunged through her wings and into her diamond-plated chest, forcing her to drop from the air and crash into a small building below. A hissing groan came from her as she laid on her back atop the rubble; her wings were torn and ripped as dark blue liquid began to drip and flow steadily down the different parts of the building. Their rounds were specifically made to penetrate rather than internally damage their opponents, however, they did both to Polaris. Slowly her scales began to grow and form again as the skin beneath began to close. Her internal organs began to piece themselves back together as the muscle grew and soon healed. Her gaze soon returned to their normal shining blue as she rolled and stand upon all four again. Her torn wings began to sew themselves back together as streaks of blue and diamond began to mend the rips and tears in the thin membrane of her wing.

"_That thing is made of metal. How can it fly without any sort of-_" Her attention managed to find what exactly was keeping it afloat. One single engine on the bottom of the structure below the metal balloon that formed the entire underside of the structure. It resembled a fan however, instead of using wind, it was using heat to stay afloat. Her Draconian expression twisted into a sneer; she couldn't go near it for it meant severe injury. She may have been slowly mutating but she still could not handle heat or fire or anything similar. With another massive flap of her great wings, she took to the skies toward the colossal metal structure floating above the blistering city. She flapped her wings forward before hovering alongside the dirigible and releasing a blast of pure Liquid Nitrogen from within the glands in the back of her throat with a forward thrust of her large serpentine neck. Her blast of seemingly unnatural chemicals side-swiped the metallic structure as a massive cloud of steam exploded from the impact; a few moments passed before the higher altitude winds carried the explosion of steam across the sky to eventually dissipate, leaving the colossal structure unscathed while a faint pink flickered a few dozen yards outside of the entire dirigible.

Polaris' large brilliantly pale blue, shining gaze only widen as her frustration rose; the glistening aura of mist and swirling fog thicken as another indication she was thoroughly aggravated. Her fog soon became a pale blue veil swirling with shades of Grey before she charged the massive structure in a streak of glistening tongues of cloudy fog and tendrils of pale blue energy only to be repelled painfully by the invisible shield that erected the moment she neared the vessel. Polaris straightened her colossally brilliant blue Draconian body while occasionally pulling her outstretched down into single massive flaps of reptilian skin stretching to catch the wind. Why couldn't she penetrate that damn field? Even her rarely used chemically-induced attacks were rendered useless by that wretched force repelling her. It only aggravated the Drake more due to the mere thought of being unable to destroy such primitive technology. Polaris then charged at the massive structure yet again before plunging into the painful wall of pink and purple tinted electricity and releasing a earth-rumbling, pulsating, hissing roar into what seemed the atmosphere itself. The rubble littering London began to shift and rumble as the Drake's scream in pain traveled across miles of open ocean to the abandoned air craft carrier now residing mere kilometers from the port of London; Alucard's eyes widened as a quiet gasp escaped him involuntarily as Polaris' echoing painful roar whispered through the Vampire's hearing.

He stood at the peak of the front deck of the ship before sneering as another echoing scream rang through his mind; the Drake was in obvious pain and it sent darts through his dark heart each time her whispering roars of immense pain drifted through his ears and mind. There was nothing he could do from where he was other than simply listen while the closest creature to his Vampiric heart risked her very well-being for the sake of a Human civilization. She had somehow tweaked his interest to the point he had taken her as his upon the deck of the ship and even though she plucked every raw animalistic nerve in him, he could not help but feel his dark hole posing as his heart twitch and quiver with each painful scream. His enhanced vision only saw streaks of blue ping-ponging across the moonlit night sky as Polaris continued to repeatedly tackle and charge at the strange dark sphere in the sky opposing her. Strange bursts of pink and purple energy exploded with each impact of Polaris' massive body against the invisible shield repelling her.

Alucard growled while gritting his teeth together while being reduced to watching the only creature he held dear violently charge at the opposing massive structure bombarding the city. There was still another kilometer before he could easily leap the distance between the ship and shore, therefore, his growl only deepened into a snarl as his golden-red gaze narrowed.

"_Polaris! Enough!_" Polaris' blind rage in aggravation soon vanished as she paused for a moment before her large head turned toward the sea; her large orbs of brilliant blue only widened before her voice whispered quietly within the Vampire's ears,

_"A-Alucard... What's happening... to me?_" Her words held a panicking tone of voice as they hissed through his ears, a sign that Polaris' entire demeanor changed as her scales began to lengthen into layering spikes various in size and covering her entire form. The outer bones linking her wings together began to push spikes through the main joint of her wings while the tips of each bone pulling the thin membrane of her wing together began to lengthen into talons. The fin-like spikes lining her back from the nape of her neck to the tip of her tail thickened and grew into individual curved stalagmites lining her back. With each useless charge and tackle of the shield, her condition only worsened in it's transformation. Protruding from her elbows were a pair of single several hundred feet long spikes as her ankle joints grew a similar, smaller feature. Her DNA was changing both her physical appearance and her emotions as Alucard's blood began to shift her own Draconian DNA into something different. Polaris' normally solid gaze began to form a sliver of silver-blue posing as her pupil while the large flaring plates of diamond-like material framing her Draconian head began to shift out as though they were fins flaring from the sides of a fish. Alucard's gaze widened at the sight of the shifting Drake now mere fractions of a kilometer away; he gazed up toward the massive Drake in astonishment as the ship neared the shore. She was changing. She was changing into something that even Alucard never suspected. He knew her blood would mutate but he had never thought it would change as dramatically as it had.

"_Enough, Polaris. Return to your illusion of human form. You need to feed, Drake._" His words forced a hissing snarl from her throat. She needed to feed! What the hell was that Vampire suggesting! In an instant, it dawned on her yet again. _His blood_. That Vampire gave her his blood to save her life and because of that one act of kindness, her DNA shifted and became something completely unique. He had turned her into a freak of Nature. Her overall appearance still resembled a Drake, however, her outstretched wings shifted into that resembling a bat while the tip of her normally smooth tail grew a large scythe-like blade of diamond material. What she could not understand was why her instincts and mentality began to shift and mutate as well. But why did she need to feed? Feed from what? What did that Vampire do to her!

"_What! I need to feed! Feed from what! What in the hell did you do to me!_" She then turned her hovering massive body turned the approaching Vampire. Her sheer size made the entire city seem like a simple field to her; Polaris reared her head back before developing a swirling blizzard from within her gullet. As she threw her head forward, her mouth widened as her growing blizzard hurled toward the Vampire still standing on the peak of the ship's deck. Of course she was aware of her DNA transforming with Mother Nature as she aged but not like that. Not in such a dramatic way. A wall of arctic winds and diamond-like shards of ice collided with the front peak of the ship, ripping the metal beams and planks of sheet metal from the main structure. A few moments passed before a streak of glistening darkness engulfing pairs of red-orange eyes barreled from the cloud of mist and dust erupted by her attack on the ship. It collided with the mutated Drakes before snaking around her arms, torso, and legs before constricting her. She raised her head into an aggravated roar before snapping her jaws at the swirling darkness constricting her limbs; a few snaps of her jaws landed before a red-orange energy began to shock and paralyze her massive form. Her wings soon failed as they no longer held the wind beneath them; her massive body fell to the Earth in an explosion of rubble and dirt in a descending roar from within her gullet. Once the cloud of debris cleared, Polaris rested within Alucard's arms; one arm was curled under her knees while the other cradled her shoulders. Her head rested back while her white billowing mane of hair drifted and floated in the nightly breeze flowing over the destroyed city of London. She was unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alucard held the mutating Drake across his arms while simply staring down at her; his red-orange gaze held a strange concern within their depths as they softened. He knew she would be changed but only if she ingested his blood but he never imagined it would have resulted in Polaris leveling what was left of the once-great capitol of England. It had changed not only her DNA and appearance but always her usually controlled composure apparently. He witnessed her blindly attack that metal-made blimp without any regard for her own well-being. A realization then dawned on Alucard. Polaris was being to care about more than just her own survival. She had begun to care about the same species whom she hated since their creation. She cared enough to level the entire city in order to destroy the entire threat. But more so, she was beginning to mutate as she was meant to eons ago.

A small gasp came from his lips as Polaris' normally pale china-like skin began to darken to a moderately pale blue; the white of her hair and eyebrows then streaked with slowly engulfing shades of blue and blue-violet. Scales began to push themselves through her delicately blue skin in waves of shimmering blue that trailed up to her jaws before fading toward her ears. What was happening to her? Why was her body reacting to the change this dramatically? Perhaps it was because she had refused it for eons while Mother Nature continued to evolve. Perhaps it was because her DNA was so old, so prehistoric, so original, that it did not want it evolve. It did not want to change with the world. And because of this stubborn nature of hers, her DNA reacted violently with his.

While the Drake remained unconscious and her skin waving with growing and receding scales, Alucard knelt with Polaris in his arms; he rested her against his bent knee to sit her up while her head rested back over his thigh. The Vampire gently brushed a few strands of her now various shades of blue hair from her even paler blue face before sneering; not at the impending change taking place before him but at himself for allowing his lust for blood and for her to do _this_ to the only other creature he's held close to his dark Vampiric heart. As he continued to stare at her with concern, his mind stretched and trailed toward the unconscious Drake's own mentality. But there was nothing. Not even a hissing snarl by her mental guard or even a wall of ice normally protecting her mind. His gaze widened as yet another whispering gasp parted his lips; the Drake's mind was consumed by the very darkness he wielded. Even the glistening aura clouding her form began to fade. The shimmering waves of scales growing and receding across her skin began to slow before only the tops of her knuckles upon each hand held tiny scales overlapping into larger scales along the back of her hands. A collage of jewels began to push themselves through her delicate skin upon her forearms as her nails lengthened into dark blue human-like talons. Her form still resembled what she appeared as before only instead of snow white locks of hair, it was replaced by waves of blue varying in shades and tones. Layers of pale blue scales slowly settled upon her forearms while the collar around her neck began to shift into a delicate chain holding a pale blue topaz jewel. Her skin darkened from a pale china color to appear as though her skin had a pale blue hue to it. Was she still alive? Alucard couldn't even hear a heart beat within the flood of silence swirling within the mutated Drake's mind. Since her head was leaning back, Alucard saw only her neck leading up to her chin; his eyes flickered a quick flash of red-orange as he gritted his teeth before resting his forehead against her chest and whispering,

"_Come back to me, Drake. London needs you. I need you._" As he whispered into her silent mind, Polaris' eyes shot open in a wide, insane expression; they were no longer her renown steel blue gaze tinted in a glimmering blue. Her pupils narrowed into slits resembling a reptilian gaze while encased in oblong rings of varying shades of yellow to nearly orange. The whites of her eyes no longer shimmering a pale blue as before but as a dim, almost cream-colored yellow. Alucard soon regained his composure before his gaze widened at the sight of the Drake. She awoke. Polaris slowly pulled herself up and sat in silence at the sight of her hands. She seemed the same yet at the same time, she seemed different. The Vampire remained silent with a neutral expression upon his face; it was not that he didn't know what to say more of as how to say it or how Polaris would react. It wasn't until Polaris spoke in a quiet whisper that Alucard broke from his trance,

"What happened to me?" The one question that Vampire did not, under any circumstances, want to answer. He knew of her temper and for her to realize he had known about this entire scenario would only bring her undivided wrath upon him especially when the Drake had no known control over her-found change. A few moments of silence passed before Polaris turned her pale yellow gaze toward Alucard,

"Alucard...? W-What happened?" It was then that Polaris noticed London; the buildings had all fallen into piles of rubble and rhubarb; the streets were littered with bodies, internal organs, limbs, and blood. Especially the blood. Polaris had never noticed the sweet intoxicating smell before but now, it filled her sinuses with the sweetest of all scents to her now. "Did I...? Did I do this?" Her wide, frightened gaze scanned across the once-great city of London as her mentality swallowed reality. She had leveled London, killed whoever was left, and mutated into something she wasn't expecting. Alucard gave a slow, cautious nod before he spoke,

"Yes. You did. Polaris, you must understand why you've changed..." His words were cut off by her large, frightened pale yellow eyes. She always knew of her strength but she rarely used it to its fullest extent. And now that she mutated into something else, her abilities were unknown. She didn't even know if she could manipulate Ice or Water still. His words were forced from him due to his reluctance to tell her the truth,

"You were dying, Drake. I had no other choice." What was he saying? His blood did this! He did this to her to save her life?

"I made you drink my blood while you were unconscious. You were dying. I... I didn't know what else to do." The Vampire was just as inexperienced as showing emotions other than anger and disgust as Polaris was at understanding it all. Just as her eyes began to shine and narrow in anger, three words soon broke that welling anger and dispersed it.

"I'm sorry, Polaris." He lowered his head so that the wide-rim of his hat cast a veil of black over his face. The Vampire actually apologized? Apologized for doing the exact same thing he did to Seras? It wasn't his his nature to be apologetic. It wasn't in his character to actually care about what his actions might cause. Or so the Drake thought. He had done what was necessary to save her even if it meant changing her entirely. She understood that because she had done the same thing for him centuries ago. A few moments of awkward silence passed before she stood and turned her back to him. Her wavy locks of blue-violet streaks billowed in the passing breeze that carried with it the scent of blood and decay. Her Draconian heart no longer beat for the Vampire's blood mutated her into something that held both Vampire and Drake characteristics. Her fists clenched tight before she turned to face him,

"Does this mean you're my master?" The question caught Alucard off guard. Her master? He had never even thought about what such a change would mean to both him and her. He did what he did by instinct, the instinct to save her life without even thinking. But since she drank from him and turned, he only created another Vampire or something that resembles the species. With a shake of his head, he answered,

"No. I am not your master. You are still the free creature that... fell for a lowly Vampire." The Vampire stood before turning away to cross his arms and gaze over the fallen city of London. It was a mere break in the impending war against Humans and Vampires. Polaris' gaze dropped to the stone platform that she stood on before she turned away to leave the Vampire and this city. Polaris turned her topaz gaze toward Alucard from over her shoulder before a pair of wings outstretched from her shoulder-blades. They resembled more bat-like than reptilian as they gave one great flap, lifting the Drake into the air as she soared North, away from the city, from those hellions, and from Alucard. Small droplets of tears floated from the air to Alucard's hat with light thuds against the wide-rim which in turn caused the Vampire to turn his attention to the faint trail of glistening fog left behind by Polaris.

The Drake traveled for what seem like hours into the Northern Arctic Circle, simply gliding before coming to land upon a small ice berg. It's cool temperature felt wonderful against her hands as Polaris knelt; it had been far too long since she visited the only place she's ever called home. After a few moments of holding herself together, she broke down; the Drake fell to her knees before leaning forward to rest her forehead against the cold ice of the berg. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she reared her head back and let loose a pulsating screech into the air; it echoed and whispered through the Vampire's ear as he sneered. She was lost for the first time in eons; what was she suppose to do? She didn't even know who or what she was anymore. Her heart didn't beat. Her mind couldn't hold together any longer. Her DNA was mutated. She wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't the disciplined Drake that roamed Earth for eons while watching it grow and mature. And it was all because of that damn Vampire and his will to save her; it was because of the Drake that she let this whole scenario get this far. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against the cold ice yet again before bursting into tears; tears streamed down her cheeks before freezing and becoming a fine mist as she wailed. The Drake was crying, not for herself but for what she'd done to London and for what Alucard was forced to do to her to save her life. She was so lost even her instincts didn't make any sense. Her undead heart now told her to return to London while her instincts told her to return to her seclusion.

"_What do I do? I can't go back to that place or to that Vampire. Not like this..._" She turned her attention to the night sky before wiping the frozen tears from her eyes; it wasn't until his voice echoed within her mind that her wailing ceased, causing her eyes to widen while still filled with tears as all of her unspoken vows immediately vanished,

"_I'm sorry, Polaris_." Her dead heart ached as his voice held a tone of regret; regret for stealing her heart, for changing her, for everything. She didn't respond but merely hissed aloud and spread her large bat-like wings to take to the skies in a streak of pale blue before breaking the sound barrier as she barreled South toward London yet again. To hell with confusion. To hell with the war. To hell with everything she loathed in that Vampire. If these freaks wanted to change the Drake then fine. She would show these freaks of Nature what exactly they have created. Polaris finally accepted her fate in an obvious glare of her gaze; she hated it of course, but then again it was wonderful to know that she was no longer alone in this world. She reached London in a matter of moments; Alucard gave a whispering gasp before turning to see a streak of pale blue shoot across the sky and into the floating metal structure. A painful screamed echoed through the air as she passed through the invisible field of exploding pink and purple electricity with no remorse before her trail of pale blue bounced and sliced through the large metal contraption floating above the fallen city. Echoing screeches and clashes of diamond and metal were carried through the air as small explosions erupted from the sides of the blimp while streaks of pale blue continued to slice and swirl around the now-descending structure. She was venting her anger again only this time upon the enemy instead of that Vampire. The streaks of blue soon vanished as Polaris flickered into sight behind Alucard who merely observed the Drake's new-found speed and agility. The metal blimp crashed into the Earth in an explosion of dirt, rubble, debris, and flames causing Polaris to grin as her wings faded into glimmering veils of mist. The Vampire said nothing; he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Alucard. Is there something wrong?" Her words were low, almost as a whisper as she took a step forward but soon halted once the Vampire tensed a bit. It obvious in his broad shoulders as they sat straight instead of the usual relaxed expression.

"No." What the hell? One moment he's nearly doubled-over at the possibility of losing the Drake and now he wouldn't even look at her. Polaris sneered before taking another forward while her words shot through his mentality like arrows,

"_It is your fault I am like this now. You saved my life and now both you and I must suffer the consequences for it._" The Vampire clenched his jaws together to grit his teeth yet again. The Drake was right. She knew all too well the consequences of instinctively saving a life without even a second thought. Her black blouse billowed in the wind as it passed in silence; why wouldn't he turn and face her? Why wouldn't he answer? In the past months, this man tormented her, pleasured her, aggravated her, and cared about her all at the same time and now, that same man wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. Why?

"_Look at me, Alucard!_" Her words rang through his mind painfully as the rim of his hat dipped, indicating he lowered his head a bit. Why was he acting like this? Why did he seemingly regret causing Polaris to evolve into what she is now? Even the Vampire did not know. A few moments of silence passed before he turned to face her; his expression was not the admirable sarcasm that usually plagued his features. It was neutral as though she was just another creature to him; one of which forced a glare from Polaris.

"What's wrong with you?" She spoke aloud with words slithering with ice behind them but the Vampire did not answer, which only aggravated Polaris even more as she snapped, "Answer me!" Her eyes began to shimmer a bright pale yellow as a result of her aggravation as she took yet another step forward to the unusually silent Vampire. A few moments of irritating silence passed before Alucard finally spoke,

"You are right. It is my fault." He turned to face her with a fatigued expression on his face. What the hell had happened so dramatically to have caused the King of Vampires to seem so fatigued and depressed?

"I am the reason the Great Ice Drake of this planet fell in Love. I am the reason you, Polaris, are now Vampire." Her gaze widened for a few moments before her pupils slid down to gaze at her hands. She was Vampire? Her blood, DNA, appearance, everything mutated into... Vampire? But how? She still held her capability to resume her true appearance as a Drake. Her attention to the scent of blood had greatly increased and her appearance altered but other than that, she felt no different than when she was a Drake. Is _this_ what her ancestors meant by evolving? Is _this_ what she was suppose to accept? The Vampire spoke yet again to break her confused silence,

"You were dying, Polaris. I had no other choice. You've done what no other being on this planet could." The Drake turned her attention back to Alucard, her eyes still slightly wide from sheer surprise and confusion. Had a Vampire fallen for a Drake in the same respect she fell for him? This entire time she had spent in his company, it never occurred to her that perhaps this Vampire matched her in more than just mind, body, and strength; that he returned the same feelings she regrettably had for him. The Vampire took a few steps toward Polaris before towering over her yet again; he then placed a bent finger below Polaris' chin to tilt her face toward his before planting a gentle kiss against her dark blue lips. She had been so stubborn in believing such a thing was possible yet by that simple kiss, her undead heart fluttered regardless of it's breathless rhythm. Alucard soon broke the kiss before a wicked smile stretched across his lips,

"Allow me to have some fun with these heretics this time, my dear." Those same words he spoke to her in South America before they massacred that swat team. And in the same tone as before, Polaris replied,

"After you then." She moved to the side while sweeping an arm out to her side; that same wicked smile stretched across her own dark blue lips as Alucard cackled. Her gleaming teeth held a pair of fangs that extended her canine teeth abnormally which in turn poked out from below her top lip. The Vampire's form was engulfed by a that same strange darkness he seemed to wield with ease before it soon settled, leaving Alucard dress in his black leather buckled body suit with a sinister smile stretching his lips. His long black mane hung above half of his face, which in turn covered half of that sick smile of his as well. A few moments passed before the Vampire flickered from sight, leaving Polaris smiling into the air as the passing breeze lifted her blue mane to billow off to the side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Polaris sat upon a nearly destroyed building while observing the scene within the streets of London; ghouls ran amok, tearing and eating anything still living and unaware of Polaris' presence. Her narrowed gaze traveled from ghoul to ghoul before a wicked smile stretched across her lips; her first kill as a Vampire. How lovely. In a blurring streak of blue, she ricocheted from ghoul to ghoul while slicing through skulls and torsos with her new talons; a few moments passed before she knelt down with her back to a ghoul. It's body collapsed into a pile of intestines, flesh, bone, and blood before the others followed suit. The Drake then rose to her feet before running her tongue along the length of a single talon while grinning; the pupils of her eyes constricted into mere slits of black encased in orbs of shining yellow as they slid toward the small massacre of ghouls behind her. Perhaps her evolution was not such a horrible concept after all.

With a quiet scoff, she turned her attention toward the street before striding along the cobblestones of the road before noticing a moving body beneath a pile of debris that had fallen from a collapsing building. Soon after her talons lengthened, she realized who it was. Walter. Polaris immediately ran and slid to his side before kneeling to remove the large stone slab trapping him,

"What happened?" Walter's expression clearly showed his age. He was no longer the young "Angel of Death" Alucard and Integra spoke of. His face was riddled with pain and age, indicating he was injured,

"I-I was beaten, dear Drake." It was then Polaris noticed his wound; a large, gaping hole within the center of his stomach. Her eyes widened before they slid to Walter's own weakened gaze. Her healing abilities only succeeded on herself so there was nothing she could do; she only sat on her knees alongside the injured Walter before taking his elderly hand into hers,

"May the ancestors look after you, Walter." Her words slid through her teeth like silk in an attempt to comfort the dying butler who only smiled through the pain,

"May Her majesty be with you, Drake. God speed." His words broke as his eyes dulled before closing; Polaris respectively lowered her own gaze to the ground before standing only to hear a strange laughter behind her,

"You must be Polaris. My my, your beauty surpasses even that of the Earth itself, my dear." The stranger was cloaked in flames as his futile compliment rang through the Drake's ears. Her gaze narrowed as she turned to face him with a sinister glare,

"How dare you bring war into this city. How dare you bring death upon the few I began to actually care about." Her words hissed through the air as the stranger stepped through the flames; he was dressed in a high-collared trench coat and a simple hat casting a strange shadow over the stranger's face. His laughter struck every nerve in Polaris' body as her eyes widened and began to shine their prospectively bright pale yellow,

"What are you going to do, Drake? Kill me? Because I killed your friend?" With a screeching hiss, Polaris leaped at the stranger with one hand outstretched while the other was reared back. Every swipe of her talons missed as the strange moved at speeds that could easily match her own. The Drake left her torso wide open for a split second, allowing the strange to throw a simple punch and throwing her back into the foundation of a fallen building behind her. The cloud of dust and debris soon swirled with arctic fog and shards of ice as the Drake rose to her feet; now she was pissed. The swirling fog of ice shards soon barreled toward the stranger in a horizontal twister of sheer arctic temperatures and diamond-like shards of ice, however, her attack missed as that man leaped into the air above her. Polaris outstretched her wings with such force her swirling aura of fog and ice exploded as she darted toward the air-born stranger in a streak of blue before flickering into sight behind him and swiping her talons down across his back. Blood splattered from his back as her talons left four large gashes across the stranger's back, forcing him to the ground in an explosion of more dust and debris. She then dived toward the stranger before tackling him to the ground just as he stood; she pinned him before snarling and baring her fangs,

"Who are you?" She grasped the collar of his coat before yanking him up as she stood; her canines extended as the stranger chuckled,

"Do you honestly believe that Millennium would allow me to live long enough to give you any answers?" Just as he finished his sentence, his body exploded into blue flames, forcing Polaris to hiss in pain and release the stranger. She snarled as her gaze witnessed the body burn to ashes before kicking her stiletto through the pile of ashes that soon accumulated. Polaris soon disregarded the pile of ashes before turning and leaping into the sky with a single large flap of her wings; a cloud of dust and dirt erupted behind her as she soared into the night sky. Her mind then stretched and sought for that Vampire,

"_Alucard. We have a problem._" The Vampire's voice hissed through Polaris' mind like a smooth snake,

"_What's wrong?_" Polaris reluctantly responded,

"_Walter is dead._" There was a strange silence that hung in the air, indicating Alucard was caught off guard; a quiet gasp whispered through Polaris' mind like wind as she glided through the air.

"_I don't care who these things are. I don't care what they are. We will kill them. Without the slightest hint of regret, we will slaughter these things!_" His voice snarled through Polaris' mentality, causing her to cringe a bit; she'd gathered that Alucard and Walter had their own history but to personally hear Alucard snarl over the death of an old friend surprised her. The Drake lowered her altitude to that where she skimmed across the city; her glowing yellow gaze trailed the massacred streets of London where she searched for any surviving Ghouls. With a quiet sigh, she descended to the ground and landed in silence before straightening and observing the area.

The street was cluttered by limbs and splattered organs as well as rubble from the fallen buildings; piles of flesh and blood burned in raging flames as Polaris merely walked through the carnage. It was vile. How could one mere human do so much damage? Her normally neutral expression twisted into a sneer as she wandered down the street to the gates of Parliament; it's grand clock still stood within the tallest tower of the nearly ancient building. For a human structure, it still held a sort of beauty Polaris had always respected in the world. Even in the midst of a war, the Drake always took time to appreciate what exactly she was involved in protecting. Even if she hated the species with every fiber of her being, she couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for Humans. If this war had occurred centuries ago, she wouldn't have cared in the least bit. But now, the Drake actually held the species with some sort of regard.

Polaris snarled through her teeth before leaping into the air in a streak of blue that soon swirled and twisted around the tall tower of Parliament; a fine glistening mist trailed behind her and left a shimmering layer of ice swirling up the tower to its peak. The Drake knelt upon the peak of the tower and gaze out over the rubble that was once London; she had done this. She destroyed the great city posing as a capitol of a country in order to exterminate that hoard of Ghoulishly mutated Vampires. A few moments of blissful silence passed before her keen sense of hearing picked up faint voices; through the various tones and whispers came a pair of accents strikingly familiar. That Priest and Integra. A wave of relief pulse through the Drake's veins; at least Sir Integra was still alive and well by the tone of her voice. With a grin, Polaris gave one large flap of her wings yet again before simply gliding toward the whispering voices of her Vampire's master and that Judas Priest.

Both Integra and Anderson whirled around once Polaris neared them from the air; having Vampire DNA coursing through her veins only provoked the Priest as he swung his bayonet at the Drake just as she tackled him to the ground with a hiss. The Drake pinned him down before rearing her talons back to swipe them at his face just as Integra spoke,

"Polaris! Stop!" Something within the Drake stirred as Polaris halted in her attack; it wasn't something natural that forced Polaris to stop but something... foreign that reacted once Integra ordered the Drake to cease.

"Anderson is not our current enemy. He's-" Once the dust settled around the Drake and that Priest, Integra froze. The being standing above Anderson was not the Polaris she knew; it was a hybrid of Drake and Vampire standing before her. After taking a single step forward, Integra inquired something,

"What happened to you?" Polaris hesitated before answering; the last person she wanted to tell about her and Alucard was that Vampire's master. The Drake stood before allowing that Priest to stand as well; he didn't retaliate but only glared at her in the same aspect he had when they had first met. Polaris turned her attention toward Integra before answering,

"Alucard was forced to save my life." The Drake turned her attention to her hand at the scales layering her knuckles to the back of her hand began to twitch and quiver with a strange quiet rattling, "He gave me his blood." In the midst of the dramatic situation, that Catholic began to cackle behind Polaris,

"A Drake! Forced to be saved by a lowly Vampire! How disappointing." Polaris whirled around before snarling,

"Don't you ever shut the fuck up, Anderson!" Her eyes began to shine a pale cream-colored yellow before her eyelids lowered into a glare. For being a human, that Priest aggravated her beyond anything she had ever encountered, and he knew it. If he knew of what she and Alucard had done on that ship, his taunts would be far worse than they already are.

"Enough! We are at war here. The last thing we need is you two tearing each other to shreds." The Drake and Catholic only glared at each other before Polaris turned to face Integra;

"Fine. Keep in mind, Priest, once this war is over I'll be ripping that judgmental heart from your chest." The Drake snarled before taking a few steps to stand alongside her Vampire's master, "So where are you and... him heading?"

"We are going to my mansion. I am still the commander of Hellsing, of course." Polaris sneered before contradicting the woman,

"I would not suggest such a thing, Sir Integra. It's riddled with Ghouls and Seras has... abandoned it."

"What of the mercenaries, Polaris? Did they-?"

"No. They did not." Integra's gaze dropped to the ground as she gasped. Her home had been destroyed, her people had been killed, slaughtered, and eaten, and now she realized this war may in fact overwhelm her. After placing a pale blue hand upon Integra's shoulder, Polaris smirked,

"Giving up is what kills people, Integra." Just then, an image flashed within Polaris' mind causing her to quietly gasp and whirled around in time to see streaks of darkness lined in red scattering across the sky. Her heart twisted and nearly broke as her keen sight blurred then focused on something falling from the sky toward them; Alucard. His blood trailed behind him in tongues and slivers of crimson as he crashed into the street to slide at Polaris' feet. The Vampire was adorned in his black body suit, indicating his opponent was far stronger than even he imagined. The Drake immediately knelt alongside the fallen Vampire before whispering,

"Alucard?" He did not respond; the Vampire was unconscious? A strange silver dripped from his wounds as Polaris curled an arm around the Vampire's shoulders to sit him up. Silver? Then it dawned on her. His bullets! Why would he be riddled with his own Holy rounds? Amidst her unspoken personal questions, that Priest began cackling behind her again,

"Hellsing's pet dog has been slain? And a Drake is cradling his fallen body?" It seems everything that caused Hellsing pain and suffering only made that Catholic cackle and laugh. Polaris' mind stretched and snaked into Alucard's own mentality only to find darkness. Not even those eyes in which she was so lost were found. Her concentration was broken by a strangely, deep laughter echoing through the street and rubble; the drake turned her attention from the Vampire to the far side of the street where a strange, hairless creature stood naked while cackling. His skin was tinted a strange purple as darker purple insignias were tattooed across his nude body; his left eye was wide and sadistic while his other was a normal, narrowed eye.

"Who are you?" Integra spoke what Polaris could not due to her irritation and shock at the sight of Alucard's wounded body. The stranger spoke in response,

"I am Incognito." Polaris laid the wounded Vampire down upon the cobblestones of the street before standing; her fists were clenched tightly together as she turned to face this freakishly odd stranger. She wasn't entirely sure of her new-found abilities but what better way to test them than to directly leap into battle? Her gaze narrowed before gleaming a pale yellow as she took a step forward; her ankle was gently grabbed by a mere hand. Polaris immediately turned her attention back to the Vampire once his voice whispered through her mind,

"_Don't..._" A streak of pain followed his words before silence overwhelmed his mind. What did this freak do to him? With a sneer, the Drake turned back toward the stranger as her hands bubbled and bulged into talons that hummed and glistening in a pale yellow shine. Alucard's warning went unheeded as Polaris turned toward that Priest,

"Keep Integra alive. Or so help me I'll sodomize that religious ass of yours with your own weapon, understood?" Even Anderson showed some sort of fear in that wide, sadistic gaze of his toward her words. Even if the Drake didn't survive, Alucard would have no restriction on his insanity should his master die and Polaris knew all too well just how impulsively insane that Vampire was. Once Anderson acknowledged her with a nod, Polaris turned her attention back toward the freakishly mutated thing standing before her. A few moments of silence passed before both Polaris and this Incognito character flickered from sight, leaving the wounded Alucard with Integra and that Priest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Polaris and this stranger moved their confrontation to a less populated area; it was a simple field in the countryside of England far from the ruins of London. Oddly enough, it was the same field in which Polaris and Alucard finished their own disagreement; it was still riddled with impacts and random smudges where the grass was ripped from the Earth. Immediately after taking a simple step forward, Polaris paused as though something had caught her off guard,

"_Don't..._" Alucard's voice whispered through her mind again, this time his word was riddled with agony. Polaris sneered before turning her attention toward the side for a moment,

"_He will kill Integra if I do not keep him occupied until you recover._" The Vampire's next words literally tore Polaris' heart from her chest,

"_I am not going to recover._" Her gaze widened for a moment or two before she snarled and sent a wicked glare toward her opponent. She wasn't quite sure how dramatic her abilities had changed but she was certainly going to test them to their fullest extent on this wretch; he had put the only person close to her dark frozen heart in jeopardy and now she was going to make him suffer the consequences.

Without hesitation, the Drake leaped at Incognito before a twister of shadows and ice formed around her figure and trailed behind her, however, the stranger leaped above her and caused Polaris to impact the ground. A cloud of dust and dirt rose as Polaris barreled upward toward the seemingly floating stranger; the swirling twister of darkness and ice exploded in front of Incognito as Polaris whirled around and outstretched her wings in a loud rush of wind, sending shards of diamond-like material barreling through him like butter. Before her opponent could recovery, she clapped her palms together before separating them while sparks of dark electricity flew between her palms; amidst the small storm of dark lightning between her palms grew a single pale blue sphere,

"I don't care who you think you are. I don't care where you are from. I don't even care about your motives. But you will not leave these grounds alive!" Once the pale blue sphere sparkling with icy energy grew to the size of a basketball, Polaris raised her arms above her head before the sphere exploded; it sent rockets of diamond-like shards of ice darting towards Incognito in trails of sparkling white and blue. Her attack was seen from Integra's location as a large fireworks display of sparkling blues and whites that seemed to streak through the sky with an intelligence all of it's own. Grunts of pain erupted from the impacts, indicating the stranger was in fact hit, however, within moments ribbons of purple light bounced and darted toward Polaris before impacting her arms and side and slicing through her flesh like butter. Her blood poured from her abdomen as she fell to the ground in an explosion of dust, dirt, and grass; her arm curled around her stomach as a hissing snarl slithered through her teeth. Before long, her wound began to close as her blood seemed to seep back into her flesh before Polaris rose to her feet. The lingering fog blanketing the field began to thicken as Polaris' eyes began to shine their prospectively pale yellow; a strange twist of darkness began to slither through the fog as though the surrounding shadows of the tree came alive. Polaris' body outlined itself in a strange pale yellow that flickered and twitched with glistening blues and violets. A few moments passed before a veil of fog and swirling darkness camouflaged the Drake before only her glowing gaze was visible through the thick blanket of fog.

The Drake could still control her element with ease until her Vampiric abilities began to surface. The thick fog began to swirl with sparks of burgundy and black energy that struck the ground with such fierce it left small embers in its wake. Her pupils began to swirl a strange burgundy while her aura began to steam and float around her; her frustration and grief showed clearly within her powers as her Vampiric abilities began to mingle and alter her own natural elemental abilities. A few moments of strange silence passed before this strange freak who called himself Incognito was impaled and hacked by shards of diamond-like material followed by a darkness that seemed to slice through his remains like paper. From Polaris' position, grunts and screams of agony echoed through the thickening mist and fog blanketing the field; sparks of burgundy flew from random points amongst the fog before she leaped into the veil with a pulsating screech. Her talons swung and swiped at the reforming stranger, preventing him from fully regenerating at any given moment while snarling with each rip of his limbs. Her new-found abilities began to overwhelm the Drake as blood splattered against her face, neck, and chest. Her eyes shifted from a pale yellow to a glistening black swirling with burgundy as the thickened fog began to darken as though the faint light of the moon was engulf by an unknown entity. Once the stranger was reduced to a simple pile of blood and marred flesh and bone, Polaris turned her wide, uncontrolled attention toward the faint glow of the burning city of London. That Vatican scum was still "protecting" Integra but her mind and instincts over-came her reason as she leaped into the air with one great flap of her altering wings. Their mutated characteristics resembling that of a bat altered into shifting darkness resembling wings protruding from her shoulder-blades that trailed with a swirling burgundy fog. She shot across the sky in a streak of pale blue twisting with black as she barreled toward that Priest; Integra's gaze widened in sheer shock as Polaris darted passed her in a rushing force of wind and energy before colliding with Anderson in an explosion of debris. Once the dust settled, Polaris was leaning over the Priest with an arm outstretched into his torso while his dual bayonets lodged into the hollow of each of her shoulders. The uncontrolled Polaris only grinned as the Priest's beating organ began to spasm within her grasp and thus caused pain to shoot and rocket through Anderson's body. The image of Polaris tearing the Priest's heart from his body reflected within his irises; her composure was not the normally dominant expression the Drake wore so well but was replaced by a monstrous composure resembling something that has dwelt beneath the Earth's surface.

The Priest laid upon the rubble as a pool of his own blood began to drip down the different cracks of the debris. The Drake then turned her wide, sinister gaze toward the Vampire lying upon the ground as though she didn't even know the man. Her mind was caught between reason and insanity due to the Vampiric blood coursing through her veins; only Alucard's voice was able to calm her enough to bring her partially back to reality,

"_Polaris... Enough..._" But she disregarded it while turning her attention to Integra; the Drake was insane not by choice but by genetics. A single step toward Integra caused the fallen Vampire to twitch before the same darkness engulfing Polaris' mind began to fill Alucard's wounds. The Drake leaped at the human woman, her talons outstretched in front of her, however, once she neared Integra, Alucard flickered into sight before her to take the brunt of the damage. Polaris' talons sliced and impaled the Vampire painfully before Polaris finally ceased, realizing it wasn't the human she was marring. Alucard only grinned before placing the barrel of his pistol to Polaris forehead and firing a single shot into her cranium; the blast threw the Drake back a few yards onto her back before she simply laid there. A wicked, hissing laughter began to fill the air as Polaris sat up; the wound in her forehead began to fill with a strange swirling mist as the bullet began to slither from her flesh. Regardless of how much he cared and adored the Drake, the moment she threatened Integra the Vampire's demeanor instantly changed.

"_Polaris... Please..._" His words met darkness as her mind continued to swirl and spark with the same darkness he had mastered. She was no longer the Drake he had since learned to love for her DNA was altered too much by the blood that saved her very life. Even as Alucard stood, defending his master, something somewhere in his dark heart screamed for him to figure out how to fix what he had done. Only one solution continuously surfaced each time he calculated it: The Drake had to be silenced. He knew she was going to change. He knew she wasn't going to have control over herself. And he knew what needed to be done.

Polaris stood before leaping at the Vampire and tackling him; they rolled over rubble and debris before rolling over the edge of a massive crater left behind by the blimps that originally destroyed London. Once they reached the swell of the crater, Polaris kicked Alucard off of her toward the opposing side of the crater before rolling and kneeling. A pulsating hiss let loose from her throat before she leaped at the Vampire yet again, however, before she could land a single blow Alucard emptied his clips into her gut and torso, forcing her to the ground in a hissing yelp as she slid toward his feet. The Drake groaned in agony as Alucard lifted her to his face by the collar of her shirt; his eyes reflected the pain Polaris felt the moment her heart thought he was forever gone.

The Vampire lifted her into the air before rearing his hand back; the moment his gloved-hand pierced the Drake's heart, he felt his own dark heart break and crack with each broken rib within the Drake's torso. Her gaze widened in agony before it dulled into the original fierce blue he had always known her by; the hand that held his wrist fell to the side as her gaze dropped to the Vampire holding her by the collar of her shirt. Crimson tears streamed down the Vampire's cheeks to his chin. He was crying? No. He was mourning; he was mourning the Drake already knowing she had to be silenced or else she would never return to reality. A small smile twitched at the corner of Polaris' dying lips,

"Thank you..." Her words were weak, almost silent as she spoke. Alucard's gaze only widened as he tilted the wide-rim of his hat to gaze up at the Drake. A quiet gasp escaped him as he gently lowered the dying Drake to his knee as he knelt as well; he rested her back against his bent knee before removing his hat to toss it to the side. Droplets of his crimson tears fell to Polaris' cheek as she raised a hand to gently wipe away his tears with her thumb. She was too weak to verbally say anything else so she allowed her gaze to speak for her. Her gentle yellow gaze had resorted back to their original fierce blue the moment Alucard's gloved-hand severed her heart, however, their piercing blue soon began to fade as Polaris smiled again. The Vampire slowly pressed a gently kiss against her discolored lips before gently grasping her hand; a few moments of blissful silence passed before the Vampire realized her body had gone limp and cold.

Through the previous months, he had grown to love and cherish this creature; he had even taken her as his upon the deck of that air craft carrier. And now she was gone. Alucard gently rested the Drake back upon the ground before folding her hands together on her stomach. He may have been cold, ruthless, and all around insane but this creature somehow managed to carry with her a missing piece of his dark, Vampiric heart. He took a step away to pick up his wide-rimmed before turning back to the fallen Drake and placing it over her folded hands. His facial expression never reflected the painful mourning his eyes showed; only the crimson tears streaming down his face was the only proof of his silent mourning. Polaris had spent eons alone, simply wandering the planet, however, her one choice to save a life forever engraved her memory into his heart. And for that, he was forever in her debt.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As Alucard sat upon his tall-backed chair, he slowly drifted into a quiet slumber while his cheek was propped-up on his fist; his mind soon began to dream and wander as it so rarely did. Within his own mind, he stood amongst the same cemetery in which he had fallen at the hands of Abraham, however, there was no Abraham. No humans. No one. Only a strange fog that lingered above the gravestones of the yard. His gaze scanned the fogging landscape as though he remembered such a thing; it wasn't even a few moments until he noticed those eyes; that same gaze in which he fell in love with so many centuries before. An all-too familiar voice whispered through the fog and mist into Alucard's ears,

"_My darling Vampire._" His gaze widened as he took an absentminded step forward; was she really there? In his mind? Or was it another illusion conjured up by his own wicked mentality? The Vampire's gaze only widened as Polaris stepped through the fog as her beautiful illusion of humanity, not the mutated version she died as. Stretched across her lips was a genuine smile as her eyes softened before she continued,

"_Please do not mourn me so, my love. You only did what needed to be done._" Alucard only took another step forward toward this illusion posing as Polaris; it had been ages since she was killed at his own hands and he still could not stop himself from mourning her. She had been the only creature in his un-life that held his heart in her delicate hands and now that she was gone, he had no reason to exist or so he thought.

"_You see, when a Drake dies we do not truly leave this world. Our spirits are eternal, my love, and I will always be there alongside you in mind and soul._" The illusion took a step forward to close the small distance between them before she raised her hands to gently hold the Vampire's face. Alucard's normally hard, emotionless gaze soon shifted into a soft, caring expression as he raised his own hands to gently hold hers. He still could not find words to express to her his undying admiration and genuine love so he simply leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against the illusion's lips. Polaris returned his kiss with one of her own as she slipped her arms around his neck; it may had been a dream but to see this creature as his for only one more time lifted even the Vampire's heart from it's depths of mourning. The illusion of his Drake soon reared back before smiling yet again,

"_Now rid this world of the monsters that threatened to take me from you, my love._" That same wicked smile stretched across the Vampire's lips as though his mourning heart immediately pieced itself back together. She may have been gone physically but no creature on this Earth would ever replace her memory; not even his master or his servant Vampire could ever hold his heart like Polaris did. The Vampire gently tilted Polaris' chin up before pressing another kiss against her plump dark blue lips,

"_By your orders then, my love._"

Just as the fog began to thicken and swirl, the Drake's voice whispered through what seemed like his own heart,

"_I love you, Vampire Alucard._"

Within moments the Vampire jerked from his slumber in a wide-eyed expression; a strange stickiness coated his cheeks as he raised a gloved-hand to his eye. When he pulled his hand back, his gaze widened slightly at the crimson tears staining his gloves. He gritted his teeth to silence a quiet snarl before whispering to himself,

"It was just a dream." Just then, the Vampire noticed something sitting upon his end table; a small necklace holding a pale blue topaz jewel rested alongside his spectacles. Had it always been there? Or was it just another illusion his mind conjured up? Just as he gently picked the piece of jewelry up, a simple image of Polaris streaked through his mind; it was what held her spirit over her natural-born element and even as she died, the jewel never lost its luster. Just as the Vampire gently closed his fist over the blue gem, a whispering voice echoed through his chambers,

"_...I will always be there alongside you..._" A wicked smile stretched across the Vampire's lips; what on Earth was he doing? He had mourned the Drake for ages but now, it seemed something snapped inside of him. He gently clasped the necklace around his neck before tucking it under the collar of his shirt; the Drake may have died physically but her spirit lived on in this necklace and as long at it rested around his neck, he could proudly say he was hers and she was his. The moment that jewel touched his neck, a strange swirling blue began to twitch and shiver within the depths of the jewel; it was as though it reacted to Alucard's own dark Vampiric abilities. His smile only widened into a wicked grin before he lifted his attention to the ceiling of his dungeon,

"And I will always be here alongside you, my love."


End file.
